


That Strange Cat

by ohhhkenneth, PandaxoxoDragon



Series: Hybrids [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: But can also be a bit distant, Eventual Smut, Jackson has commitment issues, Jackson names kitten Mark Tuna, Kitten Mark is adorable, M/M, Mark is a hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at work for Jackson, until a peculiar white cat paws helplessly at the cafe door. Always having a soft spot for animals, he takes it into his home. He didn't think he would be ready to own a cat, but things start to get even more strange for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted onto AFF. http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1018513/that-strange-cat-cat-hybridau-got7-marktuan-jacksonwang-markson
> 
>  
> 
> Our AFF accounts:
> 
> PandaxoxoDragon: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/576965
> 
> Ohhhkenneth: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1091228

In the early morning of forever sunny California, a certain white cat was lurking in the shadows of an abandoned building. He stretched a little and looked to see if the coast was clear before shifting into his full human form. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of the shadows, attempting to blend in with the rest of the humans, even if they looked at him weirdly. He didn't blame them. In their eyes, he was strange because he had one blue eye and one green eye.

Oh, if only they knew what the real him was like.

He was taken from scientists a year ago. Him being stupid, he was naive to follow them when they told him they were just some backpackers that wanted to show him something 'awesome' that they found. Someone would think that him being nineteen, he would know better. But, that apparently wasn't true. So, a year later, he was poked and prodded at, having strange liquids put into his system. The whole ordeal caused him to turn into a hybrid, apparently the first because he was the first successful project of theirs.

The fact that he was the first sent shivers tingling down his spine. He didn't want to think of what they did to the failed projects.

He had managed to escape the laboratory only a month ago, able to escape before they came up with the idea of putting a chip in him. He was lucky for that, since they would have been able to track his every move. Now, he was roaming the streets as a homeless cat. It had its advantages and disadvantages being a hybrid. The advantage was that people would give him food, but that was also a disadvantage. He didn't like getting all the attention.

Getting shaken out of his thoughts at a rather loud noise across the sidewalk from him, he tilted his head curiously and looked over, noticing a couple people talking loudly.

"Jackson! Could you do your job right? I seriously can't stand having to clean up your messes!" A red haired women said, sighing exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Tara. It's not my fault people are inconsiderate." The male named Jackson grumbled, having just gotten out of a heated argument with a man.

Mark's stomach grumbled when he could smell food from the store behind the two people arguing. And knowing that with his colored eyes, he'd only be treated like a freak, so he escaped into the shadows. He shifted into his cat form and trotted across the street, prancing a little to make sure he looked good. He meowed a little and made sure to look pitiful as he pawed at the store's window, feeling rather than hearing when the lady finally paid attention to him.

"Aww, what a beautiful cat. Jackson, go get him something to eat. He's probably really hungry." Tara said, running her fingers through Mark's fur, which made him start purring immediately. 

With a sigh, Jackson did as told and walked into the little cafe that he worked at with Tara, going over to the kitchen and grabbing some tuna that he managed to find. Going back out, he set it down in front of the cat, who stared down at the food before starting to eat.

As he ate, Mark kept purring. He couldn't help it when he was currently be stroked on the head. He could tell that the woman petting him was trying to figure out if he had a home or not. Everyone did with stray cats.

"He doesn't have a collar. I wonder if he needs a home. I would take him, but I don't think he'd get along with Benjamin." Tara said, a pout on her face before she smiled a second later, an idea hitting her. "You could take him Jackson!" She said a moment later, turning to look at the man.

Jackson sputtered, staring at Tara before looking at the cat with an incredulous look. "I can't take care of a cat. I'm busy every day." He said.

"You go to the gym everyday after work and then to hang out with your friends. I know w hat your days are like, but cats don't really need that much attention other than food and water. You can take him Jacks." Tara responded, moving back towards the cat.

Mark yowled in shock when the woman suddenly picked him up. It wasn't like he didn't like people picking him up, it was just that it was so sudden. He narrowed his eyes when the woman held him out towards Jackson. If he could glare at someone, he would do it now. But, he guessed the message was clear when Jackson looked away from him.

"He doesn't like me." Jackson said, giving a pointed look at the cat.

"Oh come on, he'll warm up to you. Please?" Tara asked, pouting once more.

Jackson let out a sigh and looked at the cat again, which had stopped glaring and was currently purring as Tara scratched behind his ears.

"Fine, I'll take him home with me." He grumbled finally, wincing when Tara squealed in delight.

"Great! I grant you the day off from work so you can get to know your new pet." She said, placing the cat in Jackson's arms.

Mark immediately stopped purring the moment he was transferred into the man's arms, developing an awkward feeling instead since he was laying rather uncomfortably in the man's hands.

Jackson let out a deep sigh and shifted the cat in his arms as he walked away from the cafe, making his way towards his house, which wasn't too far away. He looked down at the cat for  moment before he stopped walking and set the cat down.

"I'm not carrying you. I'm sure you can follow me like a dog does to its owner." He said before going on about his walk.

Mark hissed lowly at the man, following behind him. He was a little apprehensive about going into another person's home, because he happened to change back and forth between forms without thinking about it at times. He needed to make sure he avoided the man often. Maybe he'd become something like an outside cat, only visiting the man when he wanted a comfortable place to sleep.

Once they made it to his place, Jackson opened his door and allowed the cat to walk through. He shut the door once he was inside and sighed, watching as the cat made himself at home on the couch.

Taking his jacket off, he laid it over the chair and sat down on the couch as well, grabbing his laptop and turning it on. While the device powered up, he turned to look at the cat, noticing how unique his eyes were. He smiled a little and reached over to scratch him behind the ears, chuckling softly when the feline started purring.

"I'm going to buy some stuff for you online so I don't have to go out. I honestly don't even know what you'd like, so I'll grab some random stuff." He mumbled, mostly to himself even if he didn't know that the cat could actually understand him.

Mark opened one eye, squinting at the man that was currently petting him. He had to get used to this, he knew. But, he was still a little iffy about the whole situation. He stood up and climbed up to the top of the couch, curling up and closing his eyes once more.

Jackson watched the cat for a moment before turning back to his computer. He hummed to himself as he went to a shopping site and ordered some random cat stuff that he hoped would be decent for the cat. After ordering everything, he sat up and pulled the now irritated cat into his lap, stroking his back.

"I guess now that you're mine, I should name you. Hmm.." He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling as he thought to himself.

"How about Tuna?" He asked, looking down at the cat who was looking at him with what looked like judging eyes. "Tuna it is." He said a moment later, nodding to himself.

Mark blinked at the name.  _Tuna?_  What a strange name. He closed his eyes and yawned, using one of his paws to wipe at his face. He laid his head down in Jackson's lap and got comfortable once more.

Jackson chuckled softly, thinking that the cat was rather adorable. He relaxed a bit and set an alarm on his phone for when he had to get up and go hang out with some friends. He knew that Jinyoung would love to hear the news that he owned a cat now. The guy was ecstatic about every cat he met. He kind of wondered if his friend was secretly a cat. He grumbled to himself and grabbed a couch pillow, placing it behind his head and falling asleep a few moments later.

 

An hour later, Jackson jolted awake when his alarm went off, alarming him and Tuna. The cat shot up from his spot in Jackson's lap and scrambled across the floor, hitting the door with a light thud and meowing pathetically.

"Sorry, Tuna." He mumbled, bending down to scratch the cat behind the ears.

He raised an eyebrow when the cat pawed at the door. He reached for the knob and pulled the door open, watching as the cat ran out and went across the road to the park.

"Alright, he'll probably be back." He mumbled, going over and opening a window so Tuna could come back in on his own. He went to his room and changed, pulling on a snapback. Once deeming himself perfect for the night out with his friends, he walked out of his place and made his way to Jinyoung's house. His friend had offered to be the designated driver for the night, so he was glad that they wouldn't have to walk. He didn't have a car yet, which he was hoping he'd get one by the end of the year.

 

"Wait, so you're telling me you got a cat? Oh my god, I seriously want to meet him!" Jinyoung said, excitement clear in his voice as he downed his drink.

Jackson rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink as well, moving his eyes from his friend to the TV above the bar. The screen was currently playing a football game, which he wasn't really interested in.

"Maybe sometime. I just ordered some stuff for him and he's just now settling in. Wouldn't want to overwhelm him." He mumbled, looking back at Jinyoung.

His friend pouted before pushing his empty glass away. He had only one drink, but he knew it wasn't smart to go home drunk. He leaned back and yawned a little.

"Well, whenever he's settled and comfortable, let me know. I'll come and visit. I'm sure he'd like me." Jinyoung said a moment later, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Anything likes you, Jinyoung. You're the forever loved Asian social butterfly of California." Jackson joked, wincing when Jinyoung smacked him upside the head.

"Hey, just because you don't look Asian, doesn't mean you're not Asian too. Cantonese motherfucker." The brunette muttered under his breath, causing Jackson to laugh.

"C'mon. I gotta take you home and then drive over to Jaebum's. He wants me to help him with his Biology project." His friend said a moment later, paying for the bill before standing up.

"Sure.... Just work on the Biology project." Jackson said mockingly, smirking when the brunette gave him the finger.

He laughed and followed his friend out the door, his mind wandering to his new cat. He wondered if the little guy had made it back home in time.

He realized a moment later that Tuna would be one spoiled cat, especially when Jinyoung was involved.


	2. Two

After the pair had spent a few days together, they were slowly starting to get used to each other's company. While Jackson would frantically run around getting ready for work, Tuna would stalk him quietly, confused at how awkward and disorganized the human was.

In the times he was alone while Jackson was at work, Tuna liked to shift into human form to take showers. The idea of cleaning himself by tongue every day was something he still wasn't 100% comfortable with just yet. The showers offered Mark some much needed peace and quiet, away from the watchful eye of the public where he could be human and not feel out of place or like he was being judged.

Today was the day that all of Jackson's internet shipments came in. When the boy came home from work, he was met by a large and tape covered cardboard box at his front step. A large smile curved onto his lips as he eagerly brought the parcel in to show Tuna.

"Tuna, your toys are here!! Come see!!" Jackson shouted into the empty house, placing the box down next to him with a thud.

Tuna slowly came into view from around the corner, blinking his eyes slightly in annoyance. He was easily startled, and hated how loud the world had become since he developed his heightened senses; Jackson was particularly loud, which would take extra effort to tolerate on Tuna's part.

As he cut the box open and began taking the contents out, a distinct smell pierced the air around Tuna. His pupils suddenly started to dialate and his small heart began racing. What is that? he thought to himself.

"Look, I got you some cat nip too buddy. Tara's cat goes wild for this stuff." Jackson explained, tossing a small beanbag full of catnip next to Tuna.

Tuna backed up as the bag fell at his paws, the impact shooting another large whiff of the catnip into the air. Mark had never taken drugs in his human form, but he imagined that it would be the equivalent of catnip in his feline form. 

Suddenly the world began to mellow out around Tuna, his small white paws began to feel more and more fuzzy. The feeling was incredible. He rolled over onto his back and began hitting at the bag furiously, almost ripping it apart with his sharp claws.

"Wow, you really get high off that stuff, hey Tuna? Better save some for later." Jackson smiled, taking the catnip and placing it on the top of the bookshelf.

Tuna hopped effortlessly onto Jackson's lap, curious to see what else was in the box, and if it was as mesmerizing as the catnip was.

"Let's see... your scratching post, a bed, a few stuffed mice, a couple jingly balls, oh-" Jackson stopped mid sentence, breaking open a small plastic package. "And this!" he sneered.

Just then a bright red dot appeared on the ground beneath Tuna. At first he was confused, but then an innate need to attack the small dot overcame him. He pounced down like a small lion, claws out, into the wooden floor, landing with a thump. He was sure he had destroyed the red invader, but he was shocked and angered to see the dot moving around just feet from him, slowly making its way up the living room wall.

Tuna's eyes leered, he got down as low to the ground as he could, watching the dot with sniper aim. His behind wiggled a couple of times as he prepared to pounce at it again, unleashing his claws as he flew through the air and halfway up the wall, swiping wildly towards the dot.

Tuna landed softly on his four paws, his eyes darting around the room for any sign of the red monstrosity. Jackson let out a goofy laugh, walking over to where Tuna sat, still in hunter mode.

"Good job Tuna, you killed it. You saved me." he said to the cat, kneeling down and scratching Tuna's head. Tuna purred lightly, pleased with his performance.

"Look, I have to go meet some friends tonight, but tomorrow I'll make sure you meet my best friend, Jinyoung. He's been wanting me to introduce you two." Jackson said, not caring whether Tuna could understand his words or not.

Jackson got ready quickly and was out the door before Tuna could even realize it.

The following morning was an early one for Jackson, mainly because he was incredibly hung over and Tuna was scratching endlessly at the post Jackson bought for him. Why oh why did he decide to put it in his room?

Tuna let out a small meow as Jackson waddled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning sheepishly. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were gummy. 

"You hungry, kitty?" Jackson grumbled, holding back a nauseating burp. "I'll get you some milk."

Tuna stopped meowing and instead leaped onto the counter where Jackson was preparing the milk dish. His eyes fixated quickly onto the small bowl that was being filled with the white liquid.

Tuna's blue and green eyes scanned the milk, and his face curiously moved forward further and further until a few drops hit his pink nose. He shook his head swiftly and backed up a bit. The smell was repulsive to him. 

"Here ya go, since you can't wait you little demon." Jackson chuckled, setting the dish down on the ground next to Tuna's water and tuna bowls.

Tuna leaped down quietly, hesitating a bit before moving closer to the milk. He lowered his head to smell the milk again, giving the same disgusted reaction as before. 

Jackson raised one of his eyebrows slowly. "Something wrong?" he asked nervously.

Tuna let a small meow out, did two circles around the bowl, and then walked away without a second glance. Jackson stared in disbelief as the pretty white cat exited the kitchen with such sass.

"Well jeez, what kind of cat hates milk?" he called after the cat, shaking his head as he went to take the milk for his own cereal. "We don't waste food in this house!" he shouted again.

At 11AM Jinyoung arrived, knocking on the door twice before letting himself in. Jackson and Tuna were curled up on the sofa, Tuna was nestled into the valley created by Jackson's thighs, his pajamas making a nice and soft pillow for the cat.

Jinyoung was as hung over as Jackson, he let out a small sigh as he collapsed his body onto the seat next to Jackson.

Tuna's ears twitched mechanically at the impact, and his little white head popped up promptly. He stood up once he realized they were not alone anymore.

"Tuna, meet Jinyoung. Jinyoung... this is Tuna. My new friend." Jackson introduced, lifting Tuna a bit until he was sitting next to the new boy. 

"He's a bit of a scaredy-cat, literally. The littlest things spook him, and he doesn't like loud noises. Or milk, for that matter..." Jackson trailed off. "Anyway, don't be surprised if it takes him forever to get used to you. I'm still trying to get on his good side."

Jinyoung paid little mind to Jackson's warnings, instead letting out a gentle finger for Tuna to poke his wet nose against, examining the boy's scent. After a few seconds, Tuna began to purr and even started rubbing his head into Jinyoung's palm. Jinyoung's smile grew wide as Tuna's little paws found their way onto his lap, circling once before the cat curled up and continued the small vibrations. 

"Aw, wow he seems to really like me. He's so cute." Jinyoung said over his shoulder to Jackson, who now had a puzzled look on his handsome face.

"Uhm, yeah. Looks like he does." there was a hint of hurt in Jackson's voice that Jinyoung wasn't able to pick up on. He hid the look with a fake smile and headed to the kitchen to fix them all up some lunch.

After a few hours of playing and eating, it was time for Jinyoung to head back home. As he put his shoes on, Tuna circled the boy, rubbing against him over and over, weaving his little white body through the legs over and over. 

"Alright, that's enough Tuna. He's leaving now. Come back in the house." Jackson said with authority. Tuna's head lowered, as he scampered into the living room again.

"Sorry about that. Didn't think he'd take this fondly to you so soon. Guess he can be a little much, right?" Jackson pressed.

"Not at all. He's a gorgeous cat. Those eyes, I've never seen them on any other animal before. And he's so friendly. I'd steal him away from you if I didn't already owe you an arm and a leg for saving my ass all these years." Jinyoung giggled, pushing the door open. 

Before he could drive away, Jackson yelled out to him from the door with a half laugh, "Hey, you never did tell me how your 'Biology Project' with Jaebum went!"

Jinyoung used a single finger to lower his black Ray Bans, just enough so his eyes met Jackson's. "Wouldn't you like to know?! Let's just say there wasn't a lot of biology happening, but there was chemistry!" Jinyoung shouted back with a smirk before peeling out of the driveway.

Jackson shook his head, still chuckling, before he closed the door behind him. 

Now that his friend was gone there was an odd stillness in the air. He looked around for a second before he realized Tuna was no where in sight.

Where could that trouble maker be now? he thought.

As he crept up the stairs and into his room, he heard a faint drumming sound coming from under the white sheets. Jackson lifted the sheets up carefully, and for a second couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, until the small ball of white fluff moved, and he caught a glimpse of Tuna's piercing eyes. 

"There you are, you little camouflager. I was looking for you. What are you doing in my bed? We just bought you your own, it's downstairs." Jackson spoke softly, petting the small cat playfully.

Tuna's purring stopped for a moment as he looked up into Jackson's eyes and stood there, holding his gaze for a full minute. Jackson was fixated on the cat, his petting coming to a sputtering halt in the daze.

"You little heartbreaker. I guess you can sleep in my bed tonight. I was just going to watch a movie and head to bed anyway. You like rom-coms?" Jackson asked, looking over at the cat, sarcastically waiting for an answer, "Good. So do I." he laughed.

Tuna's ears perked up as Jackson crawled into bed, undoing his belt and throwing his heavy clothes into the corner hamper. Jackson's skin was delicate and soft, despite his rugged exterior and muscular build. He pulled two pillows and squished them together, using them as a back support as he flipped through the television for Netflix.

Tuna found a comfortable spot on nestled between Jackson's armpit and the pillow, purring calmly as he laid beside the boy.

Jackson smiled to himself as he flipped through the movie selections, peeking down at the cat before giggling, "Figures my only Netflix-and-chill partner is a kitten. It's okay, you're cool with that right?" Jackson asked, again pretending as if Tuna had answered, "Good. I'm cool with it too." he said, finally choosing 13 Going on 30 from the list of movies.

About twenty minutes into the movie there was a familiar pitter patter against the window. Rain had started to collide into the glass, as a cold breeze blew past the open window, making the curtains dance. Before Jackson could close the window there was a mighty flash, followed a few seconds later by a boom of thunder that nearly shook the pictures off of the wall. 

Tuna's slow descent into sleep was obliterated as the thunder shook the room. He immediately jumped up, as if he'd been jolted by electricity, his fur standing on end, making him a lot bushier than he actually was. The poor cat nearly did a back flip into the headboards as the thunder boomed again and again.

Jackson slammed the window shut and quickly made his way back to the bed to console the small animal.

"Awh, you're okay. I'm here now, you're fine. It's just a bit of thunder. We're okay." he said in small whispers, laying small kisses on Tuna's soft forehead. 

Jackson slid back under the covers, this time totally ignoring the movie that was playing, and instead focusing on the trembling cat next to him.

"Well, I'm not much of a singer, that was never really my forte, but I'm good at massages, I can give you one of those?" he suggested to the cat, feeling comfortable with talking to him like a human by now.

Tuna continued to shake, his fur still raised while Jackson began to scratch and rub his soft body. Another explosion of light shook the house, this time not as intense. Tuna looked around quickly, eyes darting all over the room, scared to death.

Jackson paid no mind to the storm, still whispering to the small cat while he rubbed, "You're alright. I'm here. Just you and I. We'll get through this."

As Jackson's fingers reached the lower end of Tuna's back, just above his tail, he was met with a very warm and comforting feeling. He began purring lightly in agreement with the massage.

Ah, you like that. Jackson thought, focusing more on the small patch of fur on the cat's back. After a few minutes of scratching and petting, Tuna had calmed down, his hair returning to normal and his breathing steadied.

"See, you're fine. Just like I promised. Now, let's finish this movie before we-" Jackson said, interrupting his own thought as he looked down at the small cat. 

Tuna was asleep, nestled against Jackson's bare chest. He had fallen asleep within minutes. Jackson smiled and continued to pet the cat, getting as much comfort out petting the animal's soft fur as Tuna was receiving it.


	3. Three

Blinking his eyes open and yawning, Tuna stood up on the bed and stretched, meowing gently. He hopped off the bed and walked out of the bedroom in search of Jackson. He sniffed at the air before following the scent to the bathroom, peeking in to see the human standing by the shower.

"Oh, you're awake." Jackson mumbled to the cat, bending down to scratch him behind the ears.

He looked back at the shower and pulled out a few blonde hairs from the drain, making a slight face before showing them to Tuna, "Did someone break in here and take a shower or something?" He asked, once again having a conversation with the cat as if he could understand.

Tuna looked at the hairs and batted at them with a paw, acting nonchalant about it even though on the inside he was panicking.  _I have to be more careful._ He thought before looking away from the hairs and winding himself through Jackson's legs, rubbing his head against them.

Jackson sighed and threw the hairs away, figuring that it was from someone that he brought home a while back and forgot about. He picked Tuna up and walked out of the bathroom, setting the cat down in the kitchen. He hummed to himself as he made the white ball of fluff some food, setting it down in front of him.

"I'll be home late, little guy. I'm going out with someone after work." He announced, patting the cat's head before going to his room to get ready.

 

An hour after Jackson had left, Tuna let out a huff and shifted into his human form. Now human Mark looked around the area before opening the door and stepping out. Making sure the coast was clear and nobody was watching, he closed the door and walked down the sidewalk, keeping his head down as he went.

"What am I going to do today?" He mumbled to himself, glancing up for a moment to look around.

A familiar voice grabbed his attention a second later, so he followed it until he came up on a cute little cafe that couples were sure to go to. He blinked when he saw Jinyoung sitting across from an unfamiliar male, eating with him. Oh, so that must be the Jaebum that they were talking about yesterday. Moving over so he was next to a short bush, he bent down next to it as he decided to eavesdrop on them.

"There's this art gallery that my mom got tickets to and there's one extra one. Would you like to go with me?" Jaebum asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Mark could see the little smile on Jinyoung's face and he smiled as well, always having been one to like it when other people were happy. He let out a small sigh and continued to listen in on their conversation. With his oversensitive hearing, it was easy to hear even if someone was far away from him.

"Yeah, I'll go. Could be interesting." Jinyoung said, smiling as he took a bite of his breakfast and looked around.

Mark froze when his and Jinyoung's eyes connected for a second. Before Jinyoung could even do a double take, Mark was up and running back towards the safety of his home.

_Those eyes seem familiar._ Jinyoung thought before looking back at Jaebum.

 

 

It was around 9:45pm when Jackson arrived home, and this time he had brought a guy home with him that he met after work. He took his shoes off and chuckled when the guy nearly tripped, taking hold of his arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Easy there. Don't want you hurting your pretty face." He said, winking flirtatiously and causing the guy, whose name was Tyler, to blush.

Hearing the voice, Tuna jumped down from the bed and pranced into the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks as he spotted the other male next to Jackson. He narrowed his eyes, a growl bubbling out from his throat.

Upon hearing the noise, Tyler looked over at Tuna and smiled, a childish squeal appearing as he went to pick him up, "He's so cute." He mumbled.

Tuna hissed and ducked away from Tyler, his hair standing on end as he went over to Jackson, rubbing his head against the man's body.

"Um, sorry about that. He's not usually this hostile towards people." Jackson said, an apologetic smile on his face as he reached down and Tuna up, cradling him in his arms.

"I'll just go get him some food." He said a moment later and walked into the kitchen, putting Tuna back down on the floor and getting him some food.

"Behave, Tuna. You're better than that." Jackson said, reaching down to scratch the cat behind the ears before going back out to Tyler.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked, smiling when Tyler nodded and turned the TV on. He searched through the movies until he found some movie that seemed funny.

Halfway during the starting point of it, Tuna came back into the living room and hopped up onto the couch, narrowing his eyes at Tyler before promptly plopping down in Jackson's lap, crossing his paws and pointedly staring at Tyler with his head tilted a little. This made Jackson sigh and pick Tuna up, placing him on the floor.

"Go play." He mumbled, throwing an arm around Tyler's shoulders and looking back towards the TV.

After a while, the two got bored of the movie and started making out. Jackson placed his hands on Tyler's hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and smirking when he let out a moan.

Tuna growled lowly as he watched the scene, wondering what he could do to make the damn bothersome male go away. He climbed up to the top of the couch and attempted to squeeze himself between them, but Jackson pushed him away with a hand.

Irritated beyond belief, Tuna jumped down from the couch and circled the coffee table, huffing a few times before he looked at Tyler once more. He bent down in stalking position and waited for a moment before pouncing, his claws coming out and attaching themselves to Tyler's leg.

Yelping in pain, Tyler pulled away and rubbed at his leg when Tuna let go. The cat looked satisfied as he sat there, a look of slight sassiness in his eyes.

"Tuna! Bad." Jackson said, picking the cat up and putting him in the bedroom before going back to Tyler, inspecting his leg.

"It doesn't seem too bad. I'm sorry about him." He said, an apologetic smile on his face as he sat back down.

"It's okay. I don't really think he likes me much, so I don't want to invade his space. I think I should be heading home." Tyler mumbled, standing up from his spot.

Jackson sighed and nodded, his mood decreasing since his date was interrupted. He opened the door and watched Tyler leave, waving to him before shutting the door and locking it. Eyeing the bedroom door, he walked over to it and went into his room, eyes zeroing in on the white ball of fluff currently laying in the middle of his bed.

"You seriously just ruined my night." Jackson grumbled, stripping out of his clothes so he was only in his boxers.

Tuna stood up and went over to where Jackson was, slowly rubbing up against him and purring. He peeked up at him, his eyes pulling off an almost innocent look. Jackson stared right into Tuna's eyes and sighed, sagging a little in defeat.

"You're impossible to stay mad at." He commented, picking the cat up and crawling underneath the blankets. With a tired sigh, he laid Tuna on the pillow next to his head and smiled before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

Tuna snuggled up between the crook of Jackson's neck and shoulder, laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep as well.


	4. Four

Tuna was in an extra excited mood this morning, as it was the day that Jackson was to take him on a walk through the park. He could barely contain himself as Jackson slowly dragged his feet around the house, gathering the leash and the small blue harness. 

"I hope nobody looks at us funny because I'm walking my cat." Jackson grumbled in a low and sleepy voice, half to himself and half to Tuna who was pawing softly at the door.

As they walked down the road towards the park, Tuna's little feet scampered against the sidewalk beside Jackson's long strides. The air was crisp and cool, and the leaves on the trees above them were fluttering at the breeze.

Tuna was nearly overwhelmed with the different smells around him, stopping their walk a few times to poke his nose at a couple flowers and bushes. 

A block before they were at the park, Jackson began to act a little weird. Tuna looked up at the boy, who was licking his hand and fixing his hair frantically. Jackson wiped his clothes free of wrinkles and checked himself out quickly in his iPhone's reflection. Just then, Tuna caught sight of Tyler, the boy from the other night, walking straight towards them, about 10 yards ahead.

As they got closer, Tuna's eyes glared, and his body went into predator mode again, ready to defend his owner against the kisses and embraces of the stranger; however, when Tyler was finally close to them, he simply smiled shyly and waved halfheartedly to Jackson before hurrying along on his way.

Jackson felt like he had been kicked in the stomach, stunned and confused at the cold greeting he had received. He stopped, turned around and watched Tyler walk away without a glance back. Jackson looked down, a dismayed and sad look on his face.

_Wow, what's his problem?_ Jackson thought.

He looked down at Tuna and shrugged, "Well, that's his loss, right? If he can't handle a little cat then he's not for us, eh Tuna?"

Tuna purred, rubbing his head into Jackson's shin. The two continued towards the park where they found their way to a wooden bench.

Jackson pulled out a small Tupperware container, filled with fruits and nuts for their breakfast.

"Here, try some of this." Jackson said, offering Tuna a piece of kiwi, which the cat happily began nipping at.

Mark loved kiwi in his human form, so having it again with his new sense of taste was amazing.

"Ah, something you like other than tuna, Tuna." the boy giggled, petting Tuna's body while he ate.

Just then Tara showed up, waving towards the pair as she ran over. Jackson had called her to hang out, he figured they didn't see each other enough outside of work.

The three mosied around the park, taking in the beautiful weather as Jackson let Tuna pounce and chase butterflies. When they all got tired, they found a small grassy knoll to sit on, just under the shade of a large tree.

Jackson let out a sigh, leaning back into the rough bark. He examined the people who walked past on the park's path. Some of the boys were really cute, and it got Jackson a bit upset.

"I wonder if I'll ever find that special someone. I'm so tired of these meaningless blind dates that go no where. I just want someone to want me back, ya know?" he said to Tara.

"Ah, don't get so down on yourself. Love is just around the corner, I promise. You never know where it'll show up." she argued, "That's why it's called  _falling in love_ and not  _jumping into love._  Cause you don't really have power or control over it. It just... happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, there's so many handsome boys in this city and none of them seem to find their way to me no matter how much I put myself out there. And with Tuna's guard dog mentality, my chances of finding someone are significantly lowered." he chuckled, ruffling Tuna's fur. "Too bad I can't just date you, hey?! You're about the handsomest boy in the whole world." he joked with a laugh, picking the cat up and shaking him lightly.

When their day at the park was over, Tara and Jackson had to head to work, leaving Tuna at home alone again. Tuna was used to the silence and the sense of peace that came with being left at home alone.

After his routine shower, he decided it was time to head out again on his own. This time he was sure he'd be more careful not to run into anyone he knew. 

*

Mark had taken a small risk by borrowing Jackson's black Fall peacoat, but the wind was now a biting chill, and he wasn't used to being without the warm white coat of fur to heat him.

He walked at a determined pace for a number of blocks until he came to a familiar neighborhood. It was where he had spent the majority of his childhood. He grew up in a small white house with a green roof and green door, surrounded by a cute white picket fence. His mother was a sick and single mom, doing her best to provide for the two of them. Mark did his best at school, that was only a couple blocks down the road, wanting to make his mom's life easier and reduce her stress load.

When she eventually passed away while Mark was in high school, he was put into foster care. Little did he know, though, that his foster parents would be won over with money and sell him to the corporation that did secret human animal crossover research and experimentation. 

Walking through the neighborhood again sent chills down Mark's back, moreso than the cold wind. He crossed his arms and continued walking until he found himself at the school that he used to attend.

Inside the schoolyard, enclosed by a chain link fence were a group of boys and girls, they looked to be about 15 or 16. Mark watched calmly as they all walked together, laughing and joking with one another. A certain nostalgia crept over the blonde boy. He had a bittersweet feeling of loss but also happiness. 

As he watched the group of friends piggybacking each other and running around playing jokes on each other, the happiness began to fade. He stood there, feet away from the kids, but felt like he was worlds away. That empty void was scratching at his chest, reminding him that he was different and may never have that same love and companionship ever again. The thoughts stung, and Mark shook his head, trying his best to dispel them from his mind.

The walk home was slower than the walk there, the depressed feelings still circling around in his body. He had his head down, kicking small rocks whenever they crossed his path. 

He almost didn't notice the large white van with tinted windows drive by slowly across the street. When he did finally catch sight of the van, his pulse quickened. The logo on the side of the van's trunk, a black skull with animals around it, was the same one that he had seen in the cold and dangerous lab that he escaped from. There were two men in the front seats, and Mark used his keen vision to read the nametags: Rafael and Alexander.

Mark did a quick detour, taking the alleyway instead of the main sidewalk, wanting to create as much distance as he could between himself and the labcoats. His speedwalk turned into a light sprint as he broke open the backyard gate to Jackson's home and jumped into the air, transforming effortlessly into a small white cat and running through the small doggie door into the house.

In his haste, Mark didn't notice that he had left Jackson's jacket laying on the ground in the backyard, with the wooden gate still wide open. 


	5. Five

Something was definitely going on around here.

Jackson looked down at his peacoat that was laying discarded on the ground in the backyard. He let out a frustrated sigh and scratched the back of his head. Looking up at the open gate as well, he was suddenly hit with the thought that he was being robbed. He closed the gate and grabbed the coat, going back into the house.

Setting the peacoat on the washing machine, he headed into the bathroom and peeked into the bathtub, grunting in surprise when he noticed more blonde hairs in the shower drain.

"Okay, so a robber is taking showers in my own house and stealing my stuff. I need to get this looked into." He muttered, walking out of the bathroom and heading for his phone.

 

"Mr. Wang, mind telling me what you think is happening here?" Officer Jung asked, having arrived at the house an hour after Jackson had called.

"I think I'm being robbed or something. Some random person keeps coming here while I'm out and taking showers. They even tried stealing clothing of mine but they didn't get very far I think." Jackson replied, watching as another officer went into the bathroom to get the evidence.

Jackson wasn't too sure what to think of having his house investigated, but he knew it was better to get whoever it is that keeps coming to his house caught before anything else happens. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, glancing at the clock. He needed to be at work in twenty minutes.

"Alright, we'll get this investigation started. When we find anything out, we'll call you." Officer Jung said, smiling as he patted Jackson on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Jackson said, a grateful smile on his face as he showed the officer's out, watching them go.

Checking the time again, he sighed and grabbed a snapback from the table next to the front door, putting it on and heading out for work.

 

Once Jackson made it to work, he smiled at Tara and looked over at Jinyoung, who was sitting at the counter sipping at a cup of tea.

"I'm glad I made it in time. I had to call the police because I think someone is robbing me." He said, moving behind the counter and letting out another sigh. He knew it was already going to be a long day.

"You're being robbed? Oh, that's not good. Did the person steal anything?" Tara asked, looking at Jackson with worried eyes.

"Not that I know of yet, but they are taking showers in my bathroom. I kept finding blonde hairs in the shower drain, which was weird." He replied, shaking his head and looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung had a thoughtful look on his face before it brightened slightly and he slapped the countertop, making both Tara and Jackson jump slightly.

"Blonde hair you say? I don't know if it was just my imagination or not, but I was at the cafe with Jaebum and this weird blonde guy was looking straight at us from beside a bush." He said, eyes wide in wonder.

Jackson blinked at his friend. Why would someone be watching his friends? That was definitely weird. 

"You and Jaebum, eh?" Jackson asked, getting sidetracked.

Jinyoung glared at Jackson and threw a french fry at him, rolling his eyes when Jackson caught the fries.

"Jackson, keep your mind on what is really serious. We do not need to be worrying on if Jinyoung is finally getting some with Jaebum or not. That can wait." Tara said, punching Jackson in the shoulder.

Jackson sighed and rubbed his arm like a child as he pouted, nodding his head. Tara was right, he did have to keep his mind on more important things.

"You know what's weirder? The guy had colored eyes, nothing I've seen before. I didn't really get a good look at them though." Jinyoung announced after a moment of silence, biting his bottom lip.

"Do you mean a color that we're not used to seeing?" Tara asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, the eyes just seemed weird to me. They did look kind of familiar though, but I can't recall where I'd seen them." Jinyoung replied, looking at Jackson for a moment before going back to his tea.

Jackson looked down at the counter in thought, thinking about what Jinyoung had said. He still couldn't really get past the idea that someone was probably watching all of them.

"Do you think we're being stalked?" He asked, looking away from the counter and at his two friends.

"I don't know, but we should all be careful. Whatever you do, Jackson, watch your surroundings." Tara said, smiling a little.

Nodding his head, Jackson decided to distract himself from the situation at hand as a few customers came into the cafe.

 

When his shift ended and Jinyoung had gone home, Jackson gave Tara a hug before walking out the door. Looking around, he decided to go to a few places before heading home. He didn't feel up to going back right now. Slipping his hands in his pockets, he walked the opposite way to his favorite place. The Arcade.

Once there, he pulled out a few bills and exchanged them for some game tokens, jangling them in his hand as he looked around for something to do. Going over to the pinball game, he slipped in a token. He tried to keep his full attention on the game, but his thoughts about a possible stalker were distracting him. So, in the end, he lost. He looked around as he went, trying to see if he could find a particular blonde with weird eyes possibly watching him.

"You're paranoid, Wang. Get it together." He mumbled to himself.

He played a few more games before deciding he was done. He wasn't even close to winning anything, so it was about time to give up. As he was making his way to the exit, he was stopped by a brunette who looked younger than Jackson himself.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm BamBam." The guy said, winking at Jackson.

"I'm Jackson. I'm also not interested." Jackson replied, rolling his eyes at the younger guy and leaving the arcade.

 _Time to go home._  Jackson thought with a sigh, fixing his snapback and cracking his fingers.

 

Once home, he unlocked his door and placed the key in the bowl on the counter, stretching and letting out a yawn. He walked into the counter and grabbed a drink, taking a sip before looking around. He faltered for a moment when he saw that the food bowl he had set out for Tuna this morning was still full. Weird.

"Tuna?" Jackson called out, falling into silence in hope to hear the small pitter patter of the small cat paws.

Hearing nothing, Jackson immediately set out to look for Tuna. He looked through every single room and checked to see if all the windows were closed. After finding nothing at all, he started panicking.

Tuna was gone.


	6. Six

Mark slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before letting out a small groan and trying to sit himself up on the stretcher. 

"I would sit still if I were you, Mr. Tuan." Rafael said, wheeling the stretcher down a long and bright hallway. 

"Where am I?" Mark mumbled, rubbing his hands into his head.

"You're where you belong. You shouldn't have left, it's not safe for you out in the world." the man continued. 

Mark felt extremely tired, but his anxiety was keeping him awake. He looked up at the roof as the fluorescent lights zipped past one after the other as they headed through the hall.

Mark tried his best to transition, focusing all of his willpower to change back into a cat. He gave up after a minute, realizing he couldn't do it.

"We gave you a very strong beta-blocker. It'll make sure you aren't able to change forms for at least a few hours while we run some tests on you. Your exposure to the real world could be dangerous. We'll need to make sure." Rafael said. 

Mark sighed in defeat, laying his head back down and closing his eyes. He looked down to his hands; large brown buckles were tied around his wrists, restraining him. He knew there wasn't anything he could do.

Inside the lab, Mark was wheeled into a large white room. There were large machines, computers, and vials of liquid everywhere. Mark was given another IV, and had his vitals monitored on a small beeping screen next to his bed. A few more scientists entered the room, eager to get a look at the strange hybrid that was caught.

"Those eyes..." a small woman said to herself, jotting down some words on a note pad.

"They're something else, aren't they?" a loud voice boomed, echoing through the entire room. It was Alexander. He seemed to be running the show.

"Mark Tuan. Patient ID 807. You're home at last." he said, making his way down the aluminum staircase towards the boy. "Welcome back to Alexia International Hybrid Corp."

Mark's eyes lowered into a small glare. His blue and green eyes flared, swirling and mixing in anger.

"Now now, we're just trying to help you, Mark." Alexander spoke playfully. "You see, you're going to help us, and we're going to help you. The blood in your veins is the key to our research. You're the only known survivor of our experiments. You're the key to creating more people like you. Think of the possibilities, Mark."

Mark's heart sank a little, hearing the plans they had in store for him. He almost didn't survive the painful experiments the first time, and the thought of enduring the procedure again and again to create more hybrids was one that both terrified and shocked him. 

"My only question is this, Mark. How does one hybrid survive all by himself in a busy city? You've got no money, no friends, no family. Nobody to care about you." the man drilled Mark with questions that only further saddened the boy.

"Jacks-" Mark spoke softly, choking a bit on his word. "Jackson."

"Ah, the boy from the coffee shop? Pretty sneaky of you to pretend to be his domestic house cat. That's evil. I'll give you that." Alexander laughed, pointing at Mark with a smirk. "How do you think he'll feel when he knows you have been lying to him this entire time, just using him for a place to stay and food?"

"It's not like that. You don't understand." Mark stammered, his head spinning from the drugs coursing through his veins.

"Not that any of that matters now. You'll never see him again. It's probably for the best anyhow." Alexander finally said, walking over to one of the large machines before he started pressing buttons and turning knobs.

*

"Tuna! Here kitty kitty kitty." Jackson hummed, upset when he heard no scampering feet and no small ring of Tuna's collar. 

"You're sure he's missing?" the police officer said, a doubtful tone in his voice. 

"Yes! I'm serious. Tuna doesn't just take off like this. Something is wrong, I can feel it." Jackson yelled, trying to get the cop to understand.

It had been two days since Tuna went missing, and Jackson was going into overdrive, he had posters made and hung up around the neighborhood. He had enlisted Jinyoung and Tara to help him, and between the three of them they had spent almost 8 hours looking for the small cat. Tuna was gone.

"Well, we have the information now. We'll submit it into the missing pet's catalogue. If someone calls in and has any helpful info, we'll call you right away. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. Take it easy." the cop nodded, closing the door behind him.

Jackson slumped down onto the floor, the feelings of hopelessness began to creep into his stomach. He could feel the tears coming, but he instead wiped his eyes and stood up, not letting the feelings get the best of him.

_Tuna is out there, scared, hungry, and missing home. I have to find him._

He pulled his coat back over his shoulders and headed out into the rain. The night sky was bright from all of the city lights. Jackson hopped into his car and drove around the block at a very slow speed, his eyes and ears on the lookout for Tuna.

Suddenly Jackson caught a glimpse of what he thought was a small sparkle near a bush. He stopped the car, got out, and eagerly walked up to the object.

It was Tuna's blue collar.

A pang of fear came over Jackson as he wiped the collar free of the dirt and twigs surrounding it. He peered over the bush, noticing a number of struggled footsteps engrained into the mud. Next to them were small paw prints. Jackson knew right away that it was Tuna.

He made a fist, balling the collar up in his hand before kissing it gently, the determination in his face growing and growing. He knew what he had to do.

He hopped back into the car and drove over the bush, following the muddy path that twisted and turned, leading him further and further out of the city. When he finally came to the end of the path, there was a large steel gate surrounded by vines and trees. A small metal intercom was installed on the side of the wall, and Jackson pulled up next to it.

"Identify yourself." a robotic voice buzzed from the small speaker.

"Uhh" Jackson stuttered. "Jackson Wang, I am a student. Just trying to get some information for a project I'm doing." he lied.

After a minute of awkward silence the gate lit up and began to slowly creep open. Jackson smiled to himself and drove his car through the entrance.

The building in front of him was massive. It looked like a cross between a fancy five star hotel and a warehouse. There were glass sculptures around the courtyard, all in the shapes of animals. To the left of the building he caught sight of a white van that had the words "Alexia International Hybrid Corp." written across it. Something started to feel very odd about the whole thing to Jackson, who scrunched the blue collar up and shoved it back into his pocket.

Jackson walked slowly up the concrete steps, his phone in one hand just in case he needed to call for help. He knocked sternly against the wooden door. A very well dressed older man in a bow tie and tuxedo answered the door. 

"Yes?" he said softly. 

"Hi. I'm Jackson. I'm the student. Just wanted to ask a few questions. Are the owners home?" he said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Sure thing. Come in please, take your shoes off." the man said, opening the door to let Jackson in. The lobby was beautiful. There were golden drapes slung over the windows and the roof was lit up by a marvelous chandelier. "Can I get you anything to drink. Tea, juice, water?" the man said after Jackson took his shoes off.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though. I'll just wait for the owners." the boy answered back, confused at all of the politeness.

As he sat patiently, he looked around at all of the different frames on the wall. Certificates, degrees, diplomas, and cut out news articles lined the entire house. Jackson was getting more and more concerned at who exactly lived here.

"My butler Henry tells me you're a student that wants to ask me a few questions." Alexander said from the other room, taking a pair of gloves off as he walked into the room Jackson was in.

When their eyes met, Alexander's face grew from smugness to a mixture of confusion and anger. Jackson stared blankly at the man, not understanding why he looked so upset.

"Hi. Jackson Wang." the boy said, reaching an arm out.

Trepidation ensued, as Alexander reluctantly shook the boy's hand, all the while staring at him up and down in disbelief.

"How did you find this place? Who did you come with?" Alexander demanded.

"I followed the path near my house. I'm alone. I just wanted to know if you'd like to be in my school project. I'm writing it on scientific advancement." Jackson lied again.

"Right. Well, I guess the work I do is pretty bloody brilliant. So yes, I suppose that would be okay. No pictures, no videos, and you only publish what I approve of." the man snapped. "Come along."

Jackson nodded and followed promptly. The two made their way to a stainless steel elevator. Inside, Jackson was shocked at the number of floors: thirteen. He wondered how Alexander was able to have all that room in his house.

Eventually the mystery of space for room was solved as the elevator brought them far into the ground, even taking a left and a right, unlike conventional elevators. 

When the door dinged and opened, Alexander took Jackson on a small tour, showing him all of the lab and the different rooms where experiments and research were conducted. 

"Here at Alexia we are very concerned with quality and security. I employ over 50 well trained and innovative scientists. All with different backgrounds ranging from genetic engineering, genetic counseling, microbiology, veterinarians, etc." Alexander explained, waving his hands around at the different men and woman hard at work.

"What would you say is your biggest accomplishment?" Jackson asked, wanting to pass the time and keep Alexander talking while he scanned around for any signs of Tuna.

"That's easy. Earlier this year we were able to successfully fuse a human boy with the DNA and traits of a domestic cat. The results were astounding." Alexander said, his head held high with satisfaction.

"Wow, seriously?!" Jackson said, sounding more surprised than he wanted to. "Can I see?"

"Well, lucky for you we've got the boy in a testing facility in this lab. He's a very high priority right now, but I guess we could introduce you two." Alexander said, loving the interest that Jackson was showing.

The two followed a long white hallway to the very end where they were met with double doors. Jackson's nerves grew as they waited for fingerprint identification in order to enter.

Once inside, Jackson saw the outline of a person laying under a blanket, machines and technology coming out of every part on his skin. The boy had blonde hair, and it wasn't until he got closer that he was able to see that the boy was incredibly good looking.

"Mark, you have a visitor." Alexander chuckled, letting Jackson enter the testing area.

Mark weakly lifted his head to see who could possibly be there to see him, and then his heart stopped when he saw Jackson.

Jackson tilted his head to the left slightly, intrigued by the blonde boy laying in the stretcher. His eyes traced over Mark's face. His cheekbones were high and sharp,  his skin was soft and flawless, his eyes were entrancing; he had a beautiful blue eye and a striking green eye. Jackson had never seen anybody so beautiful in his 19 years of living. 

"M..Mark?" he stuttered, looking over to Alexander. 

"Yes, he has a name. I prefer it if you would call him 807 though. That's his patient number." Alexander smirked back, knowing well that Mark could recognize Jackson but Jackson had no clue his Tuna was right there in front of him.

Mark shot a desperate look at Alex, his eyes welling up in large tears. "Why are you doing this?!" he shouted, his voice breaking at the sudden volume.

Jackson began to get confused. Mark didn't seem like he was there on his own free will. 

"Hey, would either of you care to tell me what's going on here?" Jackson said, his phone gripped tightly in his hand. "I can have 911 here at any second, just say the word 807."

Mark gulped, his eyes looking at Jackson helplessly. "Just go home, Jackson. Please."

Jackson slowly put the cell phone into his pocket, his heart began racing in his chest. He took a few steps closer to the boy on the stretcher before he spoke.

"How did you know my name? I didn't even tell you it..." he questioned. 

Mark's face and hands grew cold. He knew he had made a very horrible mistake. 

"It's not safe for you here, Jackson. Please go home. I'll be okay. Just go!" he said instead, wanting Jackson to be as far away from the danger as possible.

"Hold on a minute." Jackson answered softly, his hand reaching over to touch Mark's blonde hair. "Your hair..."

"Jackson don't do this-"

"Your eyes..."

"Please, I'm begging you."

Alexander laughed violently to himself, loving the situation that was unfolding in front of him.

Jackson quickly looked back at the man, a look of bewilderment streaked across his face, then he looked back to Mark.

Mark was at a loss for words, his eyes were red and puffy as large tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jackson reached down into his pocket, stroking the small blue collar he had hidden before taking it out. He held the collar loosely in his hands, moving it toward Mark who was only shaking his head slowly.

Suddenly everything began to make sense. Jackson stared deeply into Mark's familiar and unique eyes. He felt like he had known Mark his whole life.

Jackson closed his eyes in a small blink, and the entire month flew past his mind in a retrospective blur.

_The hair in his shower, the jacket outside, the open gate, the nights they stayed up watching movies together, the cuddles, the thunder storms._

It all made sense now.

 _"... Tuna?"_ Jackson's breath was soft and shaky. 

Mark continued to cry silently, never letting his gaze leave Jackson's eyes, until he finally nodded in a sigh. He shut his eyes tightly, a tear rolling down to his chin.

Jackson couldn't believe anything that was happening at that moment - except for the fact that Mark was Tuna, or Tuna was Mark.

"Oh, what a turn of events this has come to be." Alexander said, breaking up the moment the two boys were having. "Make yourself comfortable Jackson, you're not going anywhere. You're about to be experiment 808."

Just then three more scientists came into the room, walking quickly and determined. Mark stood himself up quickly, trying to break himself free of the ties around his hands. 

Jackson backed up a bit, his back meeting the metal side table with a crash.

"You can't do this!" he said, backing further away from the three men that were about to grab him.

"Leave him alone! I'll do whatever you want. Please, just leave him alone!" Mark cried out, watching in horror as Jackson was being placed onto an identical stretcher. 

"Oh, c'mon now Mark. You barely know the guy. You can't possibly care this much about him already? You were only using him for a place to crash." Alexander said to Mark.

"You're wrong!" Mark shot back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He means more to me than anything right now."

Mark looked over at Jackson, who was now staring back at him from the other bed. 

"Jackson, I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to. I just didn't... I didn't think you would accept me. Nobody does." he fumbled over his words, wanting to gain Jackson's forgiveness.

"I'm not mad, Tuna. I mean, 807. I mean Mark." Jackson stuttered back. "At least you're alive. That's all I wanted to know."

Mark smiled, reaching his hand toward Jackson's bed. Jackson paused for a second before reaching his hand out too. 

The space between the boys was made much smaller as their fingers finally found each other, delicately rubbing and intertwining until they were clasped together.

"I promise, I'm going to get us out of here." Mark said with a cold and hard voice, his teeth growing a bit sharper as he spoke.

The drugs were beginning to wear off. He could feel his animalistic instincts coming back. He needed to protect Jackson.


	7. Seven

Mark jerked against the restraints as the three scientists started poking at Jackson. Even though Jackson tried to keep calm, Mark could tell that the male was terrified.

"Leave him alone!" He growled, his pupils dilating as he unclenched his fingers. The drugs were wearing off at a fast rate. He could feel himself changing due to his anger.

"M-Mark?" Jackson asked, his voice coming out as a terrified squeak as a scientist came near him with a needle.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Mark screamed a second before he shifted. He squirmed out of the restraints and launched himself at the scientist, sinking his claws into the man's chest.

Yelling in pain, the scientist dropped the needle and threw Mark off of him. Mark twisted in mid air and shifted back into his human form, landing on his face. He kicked the scientist away from the stretcher, ducking when he was suddenly swiped at. He grabbed another advancing scientist by the back of the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Mark! Watch out!" Jackson called out, catching Mark's attention. 

He looked to the left and ducked down, kicking his left leg out and tripping the scientist. He bent down backwards and pushed himself up in a standing position within seconds, jumping up and kicking another man straight in the chest.

Once he was sure nobody else was coming near them, he hurried over to the stretcher Jackson was in and ripped at his restraints, getting him out of them in a couple seconds.

"Come on!" He growled out, still pissed off that the scientists would dare to hurt the one he cared about most.

He grabbed hold of Jackson's hand raced up the stairs, stopping when Rafael and Alexander stood in front of the both of them.

"Mark." Jackson muttered, grabbing hold of Mark's bicep with his other hand.

"Aw, quite the heroic hybrid, aren't you? You really think he's going to want you now that he know's what you are? A freak of nature? You really shouldn't have left, you know." Alexander said, an evil smirk on his face.

"I may be a freak now, but I'm not the one who stole a human beings life." Mark replied, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

As he was about to drop kick the both of them, the door burst open and a group of police came running inside.

"Hands behind your heads. You're under arrest for an illegal organization and kidnap!" The first police officer said, who Jackson recognized as Officer Jung.

As the police put handcuffs on all the scientists and took them away, Mark lead Jackson out of the building. He let out a sigh, squinting when the red and blue lights shone in his eyes.

"Jackson! Oh my god, are you okay?!? I got your message." Jinyoung called, running up to Jackson, who had sat down on the ground due to his dizziness.

"I'm fine, Jinyoung. Thank god you got that message." Jackson responded, smiling up at his friend.

Jinyoung patted his friend on the shoulder before finally noticing Mark. The blonde had been standing awkwardly to the side, a lost look in his eyes.

"Wait a minute. You're the one that was watching me that one day!" Jinyoung suddenly shouted, making Mark jump.

Jackson scrambled to his feet and grabbed hold of Jinyoung's arm, smiling a little sheepishly.

"Jinyoung, this is Mark. Technically speaking, you'd know him as Tuna." He said, looking at Mark for a moment.

Jinyoung paused for a moment, his mouth open as he eyed Mark again. He took in the blonde hair and the eyes. One green and one blue. After realization hit him, he gasped like a fish out of water, his eyes widening. 

"What the fuck did those freaks do to you? Oh my god, you poor thing." The tall man said, enveloping Mark in a hug and stroking his hair.

Mark would have been uncomfortable by the hug, but he purred softly and leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"Um, should we go home?" Jackson spoke up, clearing his throat.

Opening his eyes, Mark pulled away from Jinyoung and looked at Jackson, suddenly feeling a little sad now.

"Y-You still want me to live with you?" Mark asked quietly, wringing his fingers together. 

Jackson looked at him for a couple seconds before taking hold of Mark's hand, rubbing his thumb against it. He silently nodded his head and smiled, pulling away a moment later.

"It's going to be a while for me to get used to this, but you can come live with me since you don't really have anywhere else to go." Jackson said, smiling before turning and walking towards Jinyoung's car.

"It'll take time for me to get used to it too, but I do want to be friends with you, Mark. I accept what you are." Jinyoung spoke up, smiling at the blonde as he got into the driver's seat.

Mark got into the car as well, a tiny smile on his face. Even though he knew that the two were weirded out at the fact that he was indeed a hybrid, he felt like he would actually be accepted.

 

Once they made it to the house, Mark got out of the car and followed Jackson inside. Jinyoung had drove off after that because he needed to go fill Jaebum in on what had happened. Mark also gave Jinyoung permission to tell Jaebum what he was. He could trust Jaebum not to tell anyone else, even if he barely knew the guy.

Mark sat down awkwardly on the couch, falling into the silence that enveloped both he and Jackson. He watched Jackson silently, biting his bottom lip as Jackson wondered into his room and shut the door.

Feeling a little lost in the situation, Mark let out a soft sigh. He got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly because he was tired from everything he did tonight.

 

Waking up the next morning, he immediately started purring when he felt fingers stroking his lower back. He shifted a little and peeked over his shoulder to see that Jackson was sitting behind him on the coffee table. He sat up and yawned a little, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Morning." He mumbled hesitantly, looking back at Jackson.

They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before Jackson suddenly pulled Mark into a hug, his fingers tangling in Mark's hair and stroking through it.

"I'm sorry they did all that to you. You must have felt so lonely." Jackson muttered.

Mark purred a little, wrapping his arms around Jackson as well and smiled. "It's okay." He whispered.

Pulling away from each other, Jackson ruffled Mark's hair and looked into his eyes. He felt that he could actually start liking those eyes a little more.

"How are you-"

Jackson was interrupted by a knocking sound at the door. With a sigh, he stood up and went over to open it, only to grunt in surprise when Tara threw herself at him.

"Are you okay? Jinyoung told me what happened last night and I wanted to come over here, but Jinyoung said not to until today." Tara said, pulling away from the hug as she started checking for wounds.

"I'm fine Tara, quit doing that." Jackson said, smacking her hand lightly when she felt up his chest.

"Thank god." She said before punching Jackson in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!" She added, moving away from the door and going into the living room.

Stopping once she saw Mark, she eyed the hair and eyes just like Jinyoung did. Mark shrunk back into the couch, feeling a little like he was on display. He always felt like that and couldn't help the feeling now.

"Tuna?" Tara whispered, slowly going closer.

"His name is Mark, but he is Tuna." Jackson spoke up, having followed Tara into the living room.

Mark waved a little, eyeing Tara's hand warily when it lifted up towards him.

"It's okay, Mark. I'm not going to hurt you." Tara said, sitting down in the same spot Jackson was previously in and reaching forward to run her fingers through Mark's hair.

"Your eyes are even more intriguing now." She said, smiling at Mark with a warm look in her eyes.

Smiling gently, Mark leaned into the hand and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"Thank you for accepting me." He mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Tara.

"You're welcome, Mark. It's terrible what they did to you, but I know that you're special." She said.

 

A little while after Tara had left, Mark's stomach growled, making Jackson chuckle softly.

"What do you want to eat?" Jackson asked, looking at the blonde.

"Tuna?" Mark asked, looking at Jackson with a small pout.

Jackson laughed softly and nodded, getting up to go get what the blonde wanted. He came back a moment later and handed Mark a plate of tuna, giving him a fork.

Mark smiled and took the plate, silently thanking him before starting to eat. Living as a cat, he had become used to the taste of tuna and started liking it a lot. He was sure he was going to eat it as a human as well.

Once he was done eating, he looked up to see that Jackson was staring at him again. He smiled a little and looked away.

"If it's easier for you, I can just change back into my cat form. That way you don't have to look at the human me." Mark mumbled, ruffling his hair.

There was silence for a moment before a sigh was heard and arms were wrapped around him. Blinking in surprise, he reached up and held one of Jackson's arms.

"You don't need to do that, Mark. I'll get used to it, okay? Besides, you're actually quite handsome." Jackson said, tone playful.

Laughing softly, Mark shook his head as his cheeks were painted a bit of red from the shyness. It was weird being complimented since he had expected to get a lot of hate. But, the compliments were much nicer.

Jackson pulled away after the small cuddle and looked at Mark, eyeing his features like he did when they were in the building last night. Mark was really good looking, too good looking almost. But, he was curious about something else.

"Was it painful when they did that to you?" Jackson asked, looking into Mark's eyes.

"It did because they were putting different things in my body. What hurt more was when I officially changed into my cat form. But, I'm used to the change now." He muttered, looking over his shoulder at the brunette.

Jackson nodded and leaned down a little to place his head on Mark's shoulder, looping his arm through the blonde's.

"Nobody will hurt you again." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

_'I promise.'_


	8. Eight

_ This chapter goes well with **[ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMtCJC39SqU)** song. _

"Jackson that's not going to work on m-" Mark's sentence was cut short by a long piece of red yarn landing on his blonde head.

"Hehe, here kitty kitty kitty." Jackson giggled, now tracing the red string around the top of the wooden table they were sitting at. 

"Stop~" Mark giggled, his hand slamming down onto the yarn. When the red thread escaped his grasp he became a little frustrated, and it made him concentrate harder on the string Jackson was teasing him with. 

Mark laughed as he smacked the table lightly, trying to get the thread from Jackson, who was getting too into teasing the poor hybrid.

Just then the waitress arrived, she was wearing a white button up blouse and wore a baffled look on her face as she watched the two grown men fight over the red string.

"Um, should I come back?" she asked politely, embarrassing Mark who was now almost standing on his chair. When he caught notice of the waitress he immediately snapped out of it, fixing himself back into his chair and clearing his throat.

"I'll have the grilled salmon and brown rice with mixed vegetables please." he simply said, looking away to hide the shame in his face.

Jackson rolled the ball of yarn up quickly and shoved it back into his pocket. 

"I'll have the clubhouse on multi grain bread, and can you please poutine the fries?" he said to the lady with a forced smile.

"For sure. Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asked back.

"Um, iced tea, no ice for me. Some milk for him, I guess?" Jackson said unsurely, looking over at Mark whose head was still down.

"Jackson I hate milk, you know that." he said shyly.

"Oh, shit. I forgot." Jackson mumbled.

"I'll have a Pepsi I guess, thank you." Mark said, smiling at the waitress.

She nodded, then took the menus away from the boys.

"I can't get over how catlike you are even in human form." Jackson said, scooting himself closer in his chair to Mark.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like I have two different people inside of me." Mark said back.

"You'll learn to get used to it and control the urges. It'll take me a bit of time too, to get used to... this." Jackson spoke, looking up and down Mark slowly.

"Um, you're staring again Jackson..." Mark said, tilting his head a bit.

Jackson's eyes grew big for a moment before he began fiddling with the napkins. 

"Sorry. I'll work on that. You know I didn't expect you to be so... real. And so handsome. I'm embarrassed. I'll stop." he blabbed, still folding the napkin into origami shapes. 

Mark reached out a hand and placed it on Jackson's fidgeting fingers. 

"I don't mind. Really. Besides, I'm still yours, technically. I'll always be your Tuna." he smiled, rubbing a thumb onto Jackson's knuckles. 

"Grilled salmon for you, and here's your clubhouse." the waitress interrupted, placing the hot plates between the boys.

After they were finished eating and ready to leave, they decided that they would take the long way home and walk, instead of calling an Uber like they originally planned.

The sky was a bright and radiant blue color, without a cloud in the sky; however, the air around them was a bit on the cooler side. It was a great feeling for Mark, as he felt the cool breeze flow over his skin that was heated from the sun. As they walked together Mark felt a couple drops of liquid land on his cheek. He looked up, paused, and then began laughing in amazement as the sky rained down on top of them.

"Wow, this is just perfect. Or should I say, purrrrrrfect?" Jackson teased. "I've never seen it rain like this without clouds."

Mark twirled a little bit, enjoying the hot droplets that were landing on him, his blue and green eyes glowing in the sunlight as he spun. The rays of light bounced off of Mark's blonde hair, lighting it up into a bright white color. Jackson simply watched as Mark spun around like a little kid, enjoying the happiness the boy was experiencing.

A part of Jackson wanted to run up and hug the boy, but he thought he better not. Instead he pulled his phone out and opened Instagram. He took a fifteen second video of Mark playing in puddles and dancing in the rain, without the boy even noticing. Part of Mark's beauty came from the unapologetic and simple way he was in love with every aspect of life that was shown to him. From the small thread of yarn, to the fish that he loved to eat, to the sweaters he would steal from Jackson's closet, and the rain that fell onto his face - Mark was in love with life finally, and for once Jackson felt himself falling in love too. 

Being able to witness the boy come from such torture, abandonment, and loss to now being a beacon of light that shone even brighter than the sun above them was something that gave Jackson a warm feeling in his cheeks. He couldn't help but smile as Mark pounced around in human form like the small cat that he was at heart, the same cat that used to wake him up in the mornings with that same pounce.

"C'mon, you crazy boy. We have a play to watch. You don't want to be late to see The Lion King, do you?" Jackson said, offering his elbow out to the older boy. 

Mark slowly came to a spinning halt, looking over dizzily at Jackson before a small curved onto his lips. He took Jackson by the elbow and the two of them continued their walk, the rain still drumming away over them.

They were nearly soaking wet as they showed up to the old theater that the play was being held at. Jackson pulled the wet tickets out of his wallet and handed them to the cashier. Mark took in the bright blinking lights and neon signs surrounding the theater. He had never been to a play before, and he had high hopes for this one since Lion King was his favorite movie growing up.

"Want some popcorn, Mark?" Jackson said when they were lined up inside. 

"Um, sure. But you don't have to buy it for me. I feel bad, you've been doing so much for me and I'm sort of just mooching off of you." Mark said with a disappointed tone.

"Oh be quiet. We both know I love to treat you, this doesn't bother me at all. I really enjoy it actually." Jackson nudged him, "Besides, you've been through a lot. It's not going to be easy for you to just transition back into society after an ordeal like that."

"You're right." Mark nodded slowly, "But still, I promise I'll get a job and help out around the house with food and bills. And I'll buy you tickets to anything you want to watch, and I'll get you sweaters, and shoes, and a new-"

"Easy Tuna. Settle down. You can do all those things for me after you promise to just take it easy for a while and get used to all of this change. Besides, you don't even know if you'll be staying with me for good anyway." Jackson said lightheartedly, handing the concession worker some cash for the popcorn she was handing him.

Mark had a quizzical look on his small face. He wasn't sure what Jackson was talking about.

"Um, why wouldn't I be staying with you?" he asked as they headed for their seats.

"I just mean, what if you find some place better to stay. You're under no obligation to hang out with me and live with me. You're an adult, you make your own decisions." Jackson said, saddened by the tone that the conversation was taking.

"Hey." Mark said sternly, pulling Jackson's chin to face the boy towards himself. "I'm not going anywhere. I finally feel safe, and like I have a home to come to. That's huge for me. And it's all thanks to you."

Jackson smiled brightly at Mark, and the two boys sat down. The lights in the auditorium slowly dimmed and it became almost completely dark. 

About twenty minutes into the play, Mark squinted tightly and allowed his cat traits to fill his mind. When he opened his eyes, he was able to see everything clearly, as if the lights hadn't even turned off at all. It was moments like this that made him sort of glad to be half cat. He was now able to use his night vision to see that Jackson's right hand was clammy and nervously moving around near his knee.

Curious, Mark slid a hand closer to Jackson, until his knuckles were grazing the other boy's denim jeans. Jackson felt the hand and looked down before looking at Mark with a scared face.

"Here." Mark whispered, his warm hand crawling slowly up Jackson's thigh and into his hand.

Jackson sighed a breath of relief and gulped a little, excited and nervous that Mark was about to hold his hand. It was different when the two were affectionate towards each other as pet and owner, but now that he was a full fledged human and right there in the handsome flesh, Jackson was overwhelmed. 

"It's okay." Mark whispered again, interlocking his hands with Jackson. 

Jackson smiled once their hands were completely intertwined. The warm and fuzzy feelings that radiated from their hands was intensified as Mark burrowed down into his chair and leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder. 

Jackson felt a small feeling of power and duty towards Mark. Even though the blonde hybrid was a year older, Jackson felt responsible for Mark's well being, and wanted to do everything possible to make sure he was safe.

Jackson rested his head onto Mark's, proud to have the boy by his side.

The play continued for another two hours; Jackson had underestimated the length, and was beginning to get sleepy. He looked over at Mark, expecting the latter to be just as tired, but what he saw both surprised him and warmed his heart.

Mark was wide eyed, watching intently as the actors portrayed the scene where Mufasa dies, there wasn't an indication of him being bored or tired of the play. A beam of light moved across the stage, and it lit up the room just enough for Jackson to notice some tears welling up in Mark's eyes.

Jackson let out a small eye smile and then nestled his head back into Mark's. There it was again - Mark's unapologetic beauty. He could tell that he would never have a dull moment as long as Mark was by his side.

After the play was over Mark was rambling a million words a minute about all of his favorite parts, to which Jackson only giggled and listened.

On their way home the rain had stopped, leaving the air damp and cool. The sky was dark now, and the smell around them was a mixture of clean, fresh, and pure air. Rain seemed to have that calming effect on the atmosphere.

They walked slowly together, in no rush to head home. Mark was nibbling at the remnants of the popcorn. His hunger had increased ten fold, since his cat stomach was so small in comparison, he wasn't used to eating so little and being full.

"I had such a good time. Wow, I feel like I haven't had that much fun in so, so long." Jackson said in awe, looking over at Mark who was finishing up a handful of popcorn. A small kernel was stuck to his lip.

"Aish, you're getting yourself all messy. Bad kitty." Jackson whispered, moving closer to Mark who had a small pout on his face.

Jackson raised a hand to Mark's face, stroking the boy's cheek gently before picking off the small kernel from his lip.

"There. Beautiful again." he smiled into the hybrids eyes. 

Mark's pout transitioned into a small smirk. "My hero." he giggled.

"Let's get you inside, alright?" Jackson said, his face still inches from Mark's.

Mark pulled Jackson back before the boy could even get a step away.

"I had a really, really good time today, too." Mark whispered back, looking a bit more serious now. "Today I didn't think once about scientists, foster homes, my old life, or my future. I couldn't, because I was having too much fun... You've given me the gift of happiness. I've never had this feeling for a very, very long time. I wanna thank you. It means the world to me."

Jackson tried to laugh the moment off, pulling on Mark's jacket and motioning for them to go inside. Mark didn't budge, instead he stood there on the sidewalk, staring blankly at Jackson.

Jackson sighed to himself and moved back to Mark, wrapping his arms around the older's waist and pulling him into a hug.

Mark's hands traced over Jackson's stomach and up his chest until they found themselves wrapped around his neck. He tiptoed very slightly, and then pulled himself into Jackson. His lips were soft and trembling as they met with Jackson's. The kiss was gentle and sweet, the warmth of Mark's lips felt great against Jackson's.

Jackson's heart was beating like an 808 drum, but he remained calm as he began to kiss Mark back. Their foreheads started to touch, and Mark leaned himself into Jackson, purring softly to himself as they remained attached at the lips. 

After their lips separated, Mark breathed softly into Jackson's mouth, "Let's go inside now."

Jackson nodded and pulled the rest of the way down the sidewalk, leading him into the home that they both shared now.


	9. Nine

Once they were inside, Mark sat down on the couch and watched as Jackson sat down next to him. He smiled and took hold of his hand, tracing his palm gently as they sat in comfortable silence for a while. Thinking back to the kiss that they just shared a few moments ago, he smiled again and bit his lip, looking down.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackson asked, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Mark's waist, rubbing his lower back gently.

Arching his back a little at the touch, Mark began purring as he pressed against Jackson's side, "You." He muttered between his purring.

Jackson smiled and stopped rubbing the spot, throwing his arm over Mark's shoulders and pulling him closer. He kissed the spot behind his ear and sighed softly, listening to the small puffs of breath Mark took. He wrapped his free hand around the back of Mark's neck and pulled it so they were both looking at each other.

"I can't get over how beautiful your eyes are." He muttered, staring into Mark's green and blue eyes. He felt like he was getting used to the fact that Mark was a hybrid quite fast. He didn't mind anymore, he just thought it was amazing and adorable.

At his words, Mark blushed and looked down, but Jackson made him look up again. Staring in silence for a moment, Jackson closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the blonde's, initiating the kiss that time.

Mark made a noise of content and responded to the kiss, wrapping his arm around Jackson's neck. He pressed closer, his chest pressing up against the younger's. Even though they both had shirts on, Mark could feel that Jackson had quite the muscular chest. Being in Jackson's arms made him feel safe, even if the brunette was only a year younger than him.

Just as Jackson was about deepen the kiss, there was a knock at the door, which made the both of them groan in protest. Jackson pulled away, pecking Mark's lips once more before heading to the door. Opening it, he glared at the two people standing there. He couldn't believe his two friends decided to interrupt his moment.

"Jeez, who pissed in your cereal? We came to say hi to Mark." Jinyoung announced, pushing past Jackson as he lead Jaebum to the living room.

Mentally cursing his friend, Jackson shut the door with a loud sigh and walked into the living room, seeing Jinyoung talking animatedly to Mark, who was currently looking a little shy. Jackson smiled at the adorable hybrid and went back over to sit next to him, joining in on the conversation.

"How old are you, Mark?" Jaebum spoke up, wanting to get to know the hybrid. Jinyoung had already told him and he promised not to tell anybody.

"Um, I'm nineteen." The blonde said shyly, a small smile on his face. He was rather quiet when it came to a group of people.

"You're the oldest out of all of us then. In Korea, you'd be referred to as our hyung." Jaebum responded, a smile on his face.

Nodding at the newfound information, Mark lapsed back into silence and snuggled into Jackson's side, purring when Jackson ran his fingers through his hair.

Jinyoung smiled at the two and pulled his phone out, taking a picture. He ignored Jackson's glare and put his phone back, letting out a soft happy sigh as he scooted closer to Jaebum.

Not missing the action, Jackson smirked and sat up a bit, pulling Mark into his side as he eyed Jinyoung, chuckling deviously.

"Are you two together?" He asked teasingly, wanting to get revenge for having his makeout session with Mark interrupted.

Jinyoung immediately turned red and he looked down, not answering. Jaebum blushed as well and wrapped an arm around Jinyoung's shoulders, pulling him closer before looking at Jackson.

"Maybe." He said, chucking softly when the smirk on Jackson's face fell.

"Well, if you are, its about time." Jackson said, blinking as Jinyoung shot him a look.

 

An hour later, the two finally left and Jackson shut the door behind them. Going back to Mark, he noticed that the hybrid had fallen asleep. Smiling, he picked the blonde up, carrying him into their room. He set him down on the bed and covered him up, kissing his forehead.

Grumbling gently, Mark opened his eyes and looked at Jackson, smiling at him sleepily.

"Go back to sleep, my pretty boy. I'll be here when you wake up." Jackson whispered, moving some hair out of Mark's eyes.

Nodding, Mark moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist, falling back to sleep within seconds.

 

The next morning, Mark woke up and stretched a little, yawning softly. He sat up and looked to the side, noticing that Jackson wasn't in the bed. Pouting, he stood up and silently walked out of the room, going towards the kitchen. He stopped and stood at the entrance as he watched Jackson cook breakfast. 

It took a while for the younger to notice that the blonde was there. When he finally did, he jumped and placed a hand on his chest, chuckling a little in embarrassment.

"You scared me." He said, remembering that even as a human, Mark was rather silent whenever he moved around.

"Sorry." Mark muttered, crossing the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Jackson, nuzzling his neck, "You said you'd be there when I woke up." He added a moment later, pouting.

Jackson chuckled and kissed the side of Mark's head, ruffling his hair gently.

"I wanted to make breakfast." He said, motioning to the food on the table.

Mark sat down at the table and smiled, looking at his plate of food. Waffles. It was one of his favorite things to eat for breakfast. Taking a bite, he sighed at the delightful taste and smiled at Jackson.

"It's really good." He said, lowering his head as he continued to eat.

Jackson smiled and continued to eat his food as well. He glanced at Mark a few times. The fifth time he looked, he noticed a bit of waffle on the corner of Mark's lips.

"You have a bit of food on your lip." He said, leaning over and pressing his lips against Mark's. He licked at Mark's bottom lip and pulled away, licking his own lips with a smirk.

Mark blushed furiously and lowered his head again, feeling slightly shy. He knew that in the short amount of time he spent with Jackson, he was  slowly and surely falling in love. Was it too soon? He didn't know, nor did he care. He wanted to fall in love with someone that actually understood and accepted him. Now that he had found that person, he wasn't planning on letting Jackson go


	10. Ten

I really like  **[ this ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fh4mp315F8) **  song with this chapter, hehe.

"Don't worry, you don't have to drink and you don't have to talk to anyone. Just come, at least?" Jackson groaned, fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. 

Tuna was laying on the bathroom rug shaking his small head in an unamused manner. His eyes blinking slowly in protest.

"I wish you would come. It would be nice for you to get out of the house. Besides, Jaebum and Jinyoung are practically blowing my phone up begging me to bring you along." he continued, looking down at the cat helplessly. "The bar isn't that bad. It can be really fun if you just let yourself go with the flow."

Tuna rose and then silently strolled out of the bathroom. A moment later Mark called from the room. 

"Even though I know I can dance, I'm still not 100% comfortable with people looking at me and judging." he argued. "It might be too much too soon. You go, have fun. I'll be here when you get back. I'll rent a movie."

"I am NOT letting you watch Milo and Otis for the hundredth time, alright. You're coming. Get ready. You can wear my clothes." Jackson said sternly, ending the conversation. 

Mark pouted and dragged his feet to Jackson's room, heading to the closet where Jackson kept all his outfits. 

"Wow, I never really noticed how much clothes you own. I know I used to borrow jackets, but the downstairs closet pales in comparison to this..." Mark said, an audible gasp coming from his mouth at the amount of garments in front of him.

"Yeah, I had to make sure I had a place with a walk in closet. I like my fashion, what can I say?" Jackson mumbled, his toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth. "Here, try this. I bought it and haven't been able to wear it yet. It'll fit you."

He handed Mark a pair of glossy black leather jeans and a white fitted tee that had a few rips on the sides. Mark held the hanger up in front of him and his eyes widened, looking over at Jackson worriedly. 

"You really think I'll look good in  _this?_ " he squeaked. 

Jackson's face fell in a sarcastic  _what are you talking about_ sort of blank glare. 

"Look in the mirror please. Tell me what you see." he beckoned. 

Mark looked at himself up and down. "I see... I don't know. A thin, pale, and oddly eyed boy with ratty blonde hair." he shrugged.

"Um, okay. Now, what would you say if it was me you were looking at?" he asked.

"Jackson, that's no fair. You know I'd say that you're handsome, put together, well groomed, toned and fit, all those things." Mark argued back.

"And why would you say those things?" Jackson singsonged.

"Well, because you're my best friend. You know you are." Mark said simply.

"Alright. Look back into the mirror." he said, pushing Mark's face to the left until it was facing his reflection again. "Now, what I want you to know is that there's no other best friend that's more important than yourself. Just you, Mark. So be kind. You're so much more than you know."

Jackson finished his speech and then sauntered out of the room, going to rinse his teeth. Mark sat in a stunned daze, staring at himself with a puzzled expression. He wondered where all of that came from, but then he realized that Jackson was right. He needed a little more confidence if he had any hopes of moving on and being a functional human being.

Overcome with a new found confidence, Mark quickly stripped and put the clothes on while Jackson was busy finishing his teeth brushing.

A few minutes later Mark appeared at the door of the bathroom, he tapped Jackson on the shoulder. Jackson spit into the sink and looked back questionably. His eyes grew wide and he took a step back when he saw Mark standing there.

"Holy shit-" he gasped.

Mark fought back a smirk, he wanted to look serious and poised. He did a small twirl, letting Jackson see every angle of his look.

"You look damn good. Wow." is all Jackson managed to muster out.

"Really?" Mark's serious face broke, erupting into a small childlike excitement.

"Really." Jackson nodded back. "You always look better in my stuff than I do, I'm a bit jealous." he teased, placing an inconspicuous hand on Mark's waist.

Mark had paired his outfit with a nice necklace and some bracelets. He hadn't really gotten into the whole accessories thing, but he noticed that Jackson was always wearing trinkets and hats and scarves and rings so he decided it best to copy the boy. Jackson had a large collection, and he seemed to know what looked good.

"I'm impressed, Mark. I really am. You're going to be so popular tonight. I might have to bring your leash." he scoffed at the blonde haired boy, shaking his head playfully.

Mark bit his lip and smiled before heading back into the bedroom to admire himself some more.

*

It was almost 10PM when JB and Junior showed up in their black Range Rover. They always had the nicest stuff, and when they partied - they really partied. 

Jinyoung honked his horn in two small bursts, eager to get to the gay club. Jaebum was in the passenger seat shuffling through his iPod. The two boys were wearing incredibly expensive clothing. Jaebum looked like he stepped directly out of a fashion magazine and right into the passenger's seat. Jinyoung was wearing colored contacts and eyeliner, going for more of a dangerous look. It suited the boy well.

"We're gonna miss our guest list, hurry up you two!" Jaebum called as Mark and Jackson slowly made their way out of the house, Jackson stopping to make sure the door was locked properly.

"You ready?" he whispered to Mark who looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's go." he answered back, exhaling sharply.

Jackson pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Mark's, wrapping his fingers into the older boy's. Mark gladly took Jackson's hand and smiled. They made their way down the sidewalk and hopped into the vehicle.

Jinyoung's music was extremely loud, and Mark could feel the bass vibrate in his throat. The two boy's in the front were laughing and yelling, singing along to the heavy rap beats. Mark felt a sense of excitement and fun from the other boy's energies. He couldn't fight back his smile as they cruised down the highway to the club. This might actually be really fun, he thought.

When they pulled up to the club, Jinyoung tossed his keys to the valet just like the people in movies do. Mark giggled a bit, looking around at Jackson, Jaebum, and Jinyoung - the three of them looked like celebrities. They could easily pass for some sort of Korean boy band or something, he thought to himself with another laugh.

They were let into the club quickly, Jinyoung apparently knew the managers and they allowed the four boys entry without cover and free drinks. Mark could get used to being friends with Jinyoung, the social butterfly.

The club was lively and animated, with an array of people in it, some young, some old. Mostly boys, but a lot of pretty girls too. The music was incredible, a mix of top 40's pop remixes and heavy EDM/house beats. The energy made Mark blush, as the four boys pushed their way through the crowd and to the bar. 

"A round of shots for me and my friends!" Jinyoung screamed over the music to the bartender. The bartender nodded. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had a very thick and muscular body. He was wearing a Speedo and a bow tie. 

Mark looked away, trying not to focus too much on the revealing display. Jackson laughed at the shy Mark and then passed him his shot glass.

The four clinked their shots together before cheering, all of them downing the drink quickly in one fluid head tilt - all of them but Mark, of course.

Mark sniffed the small cup, grimacing at the burning aroma that came from it. His feline senses did not like that.

"What is in here, poison?!" he yelled at Jackson. 

"It's a porn star shooter, it's really good. Drink!" Jinyoung interrupted.

Mark winced a bit before holding his breath and chugging the shot back. He made a sour face and slammed the shot glass down. The other boys patted him on the back and cheered.

"Aw, Tuna." Jackson said, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"That was foul." Mark groaned. His face began to feel fuzzy, and his cheeks turned a rosy pink color.

"You're adorable, my little lightweight." Jackson teased, scrunching his face at Mark. "Let's dance."

The four boys strutted to the dance floor like the plastics from Mean Girls. Jaebum quickly took hold of Jinyoung's hand and pulled him into the corner with a smirk. Jinyoung followed and allowed himself to be grinded against.

Jackson giggled at the love birds and turned his attention to Mark who was bobbing his head along to the music that was booming through the speakers. 

"This is fun!" Mark said, a goofy smiled curved on his lips.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, show me some moves!" Jackson called out, backing up a little to give Mark space.

Mark laughed and then started moving his body in a gentle but provocative sway. Jackson stopped dancing, instead paying attention to Mark whose eyes were closed as he leaned and swung around in effortless movements. 

Just then Mark's eyes darted open, and he stared at Jackson intensely. He took a step closer to Jackson, erasing the space between them and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

Jackson was spooked a little, but quickly became happy as he wrapped his arms hungrily around Mark's body.

Mark could feel Jackson on his skin through the small slits on the sides of his shirt. The heat between the two only grew and grew as Mark began to thrust himself into Jackson's groin.

Jackson's eyes grew a little as Mark began to stare at him with a villainous look, still gyrating himself into the younger boy.

"What's gotten into you?" Jackson breathed into the boy's ear.

"I don't know, I just... I can't help myself." Mark answered, spinning himself around and backing up into Jackson's arms. 

Jackson shrugged a bit and decided to go along with it, whatever this was. He let Mark take his arms and wrap himself in them, with the older boy arching his back into Jackson's waist again. 

Jackson's lips trembled when he felt the soft and firm backside of Mark meet his crotch. His lips parted in a small circle and he put his head down, biting his lips closed, moving in time with Mark's advances. 

"Wow, you've got a sexy boyfriend." an unfamiliar voice chimed into Jackson's ear, interrupting his passion. "Good find. I call dibs next."

Jackson grunted and turned his face around, angered. He wanted to see who made that comment. He was surrounded by sweaty and moving bodies, but none of them seemed to be the culprit. He furrowed his brow and continued to dance with Mark, still a bit irritated.

"I'm going to get us another drink, I'll be right back." he mumbled, giving Mark a small kiss on the apple of his left cheek. Mark nodded and moved closer to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Trying to shake the feeling of jealously, Jackson ordered himself a single shot on the side, taking it quickly and gritting his teeth. He glided delicately back to the dance floor, doing his best not to spill the two drinks he was holding. 

When he got back he saw his three friends dancing together, but there was another man inching his way closer behind Mark. Confused, he approached them and pointed the guy out. "Who's your new friend Mark?"

Mark looked back with a confused look. "I didn't even know he was behind me." he said simply, blinking a few times before he took the drink from Jackson's hand.

"I think your friends are that way." Jackson growled at the drunk man.

"Yeah, whatever man. Just trying to meet this hottie." the man slurred back, pointing at Mark.

"Well, he's not into meeting anyone right now." Jackson said, his tone growing. He took a step in between Mark and the man, clenching his fist tightly.

"Alright alright, I see how it is. You want him all for yourself, that's fine man, whatevs." the man said, letting out a small burp before he walked crookedly away.

"Thanks." Mark chirped, taking a sip of the drink.

"Gosh, these guys are thirsty tonight." Jackson said, shaking his head a bit. "I told you. It's that outfit. What did I say?" he giggled, his anger leaving him instantly as Mark nestled into his side and purred a little.

"I missed you." Mark whispered into Jackson's ear.

"I was gone like three minutes." the younger boy giggled.

"Three minutes too long." Mark pouted playfully, his hand fiddling with the lining of Jackson's shirt, then creeping up the inside and across Jackson's bare stomach.

"Ow ow!" Jinyoung whistled from behind them at Mark. "Atta boy, Marky."

Jaebum clapped lightly and laughed along with Jinyoung. Jackson blushed, wrapping an arm around Mark who was completely ignoring the other boys, instead enthralled with Jackson's body.

"I don't know exactly what's going on right now, but I have to say, I'm not complaining." Jackson whispered into Mark's ear, rubbing his nose against the side of the boy's hair and then planting a small kiss on him.

"I have never wanted you more than I do now." Mark said, looking like he surprised even himself. "I really, don't know why. I just..."

"Here, let's go sit down." Jackson laughed, pulling the boy off the dance floor and into a red booth.

"I wanna sit on your lap." Mark pouted, refusing to slide into the booth.

"Sure." Jackson obliged, pulling the older boy onto his leg happily.

"I'm really having fun, I didn't know it would be like this. I guess a part of me was so scared of the atmosphere that I never gave it a chance." Mark admitted.

"Yeah, it's something else isn't it? Live it up while you're young Mark. You're in your prime. Just look at all of the boys who already want you." Jackson said, his voice trailing off into a somber tone.

"Hey. Don't worry. The boy I want is the one I'm currently sitting on." Mark said, smiling super wide.

Jackson nudged his head into Mark's shoulder and bounced him playfully on his lap a little. The two boys just giggled together and sipped on their fruity beverages, allowing the music and talking to drown out.

*

After another hour of grinding and drinking, Jinyoung was beginning to get restless, with Jaebum right there with him.

"What do you say we get outta here, take this party back to my place?" Jinyoung proposed, looking around at the other boys.

"I don't know... Mark, that cool?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm fine with anything." the blonde hybrid answered, his head leaned against Jackson's shoulder.

"Perfect, let's roll." Jaebum cheered, leading the way back to the entrance.

The drive home was very quiet compared to the drive there. Jackson and Mark were cuddled up in the back making out intensly while Jaebum and Jinyoung held hands and sang quietly to themselves in the front.

When they pulled up to Jinyoung's place, he smacked a hand backwards and hit Jackson's knee. 

"We're here, lovebirds. Leggo~" he said in anticipation. 

As they walked down the stone sidewalk, Mark was glued to Jackson's side. Something had changed in him tonight, his cheeks were red and fuzzy, and he felt a burning in his stomach, it was something he didn't really understand. It wasn't bad, it was good actually, he could feel that it was amazing. But it was different, and a part of Mark was overcome with the intense desire to pounce on Jackson. 

"My parents are on vacation. We have the entire place to ourselves. Y'all can have the spare bedroom, nobody ever uses it. It's got a nice big bed. Make yourselves at home. There's alcohol and food in the basement fridge." Jinyoung said robotically, throwing his keys into a ceramic bowl near the door before removing his shoes and pulling Jaebum up the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Jackson questioned up the stairs to the pair.

Jinyoung tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes sarcastically. "Don't worry about it, Wang."

Jackson laughed and nodded, turning his focus back to Mark.

"Let's get some food inside you." he started, leading Mark downstairs into the basement. 

When they finally got down there, Mark sat on the bed while Jackson fiddled around in the other room, going through the fridge.

Mark felt his cheeks flush again, and the burning in his stomach return. He began to pant a little bit, sweat forming on his forehead and in between his fingers. He knew something was coming, but he couldn't figure out exactly what. He wanted - no, he  _needed_ to be near Jackson. 

Jackson whistled as he strolled back to the room, but stopped at the door as soon as he saw Mark. The older boy was in his underwear, a mischievous look on his face. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were intense. 

Even though he had been waiting only ten minutes, it felt like a lifetime for the hybrid. Now that Jackson was back, he let the intense feeling in his body overcome him, knowing exactly what he needed to do.


	11. Eleven

_Listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXTBbM21plg) while reading the chapter_

 

Jackson stood there, his eyes wide as he looked over Mark's naked torso. He swallowed inaudibly, moving further into the room and stopping once he was right in front of the blonde.

"I want you." Mark whispered, a smirk on his face as the warmth in his stomach swirled through him, feeling more like fire-a good kind of fire.

Mark grabbed hold of Jackson's shirt and pulled it off the younger before pushing him down onto the bed. With a feline like growl, he leaned down and kissed Jackson roughly, straddling his waist and grinding his hips down into his. He wanted --  _needed_  Jackson right at that moment.

Responding to the kiss, Jackson let out a small moan as Mark rocked his hips against his own. He wrapped an arm around Mark's waist and flipped them both around so he was hovering over Mark instead. He ground his hips into Mark's a little deeper, the both of them moaning at the same time.

"Take these off." Mark panted, unzipping Jackson's jeans and pushing them as far down as he could manage.

Complying, Jackson kicked his jeans off and threw them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now that they were both in boxers, Jackson took the time to admire Mark's body. With a slight smirk, he bent down and started kissing at Mark's neck, sucking a few marks into his skin before moving on down to his chest.

"Jackson. Please." Mark said, tangling his fingers in Jackson's hair and tugging on it gently.

"Wait a minute, babe." Jackson responded against Mark's skin, his voice low and seductive.

Mark moaned softly as Jackson continued to suck and nip at his skin, obviously marking him. The heat within him was almost too much to handle, but he would be a good boy and wait like Jackson said.

Jackson moved his lips to one of the blonde's nipples, swirling his tongue around it before sucking it, tweaking the other nipple with his fingers. He listened as Mark hissed, glancing up to see that his eyes were closed. Smiling, he kissed down to Mark's stomach, sucking a few more marks into his skin.  _Mine_. Jackson thought as he listened to Mark's needy moans. Nobody else's.

Picking himself up a little, Jackson leaned forward to kiss Mark, biting down on the blonde's bottom lip and sucking it. He pulled away, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Mark's boxers before sliding them off.

Mark hissed softly as a slight cold draft of air hit his hard erection. There was a bit of pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock. He looked up to see that Jackson was staring down at his arousal, which made him blush a little and squirm.

"Don't stare." He whispered, laughing a little in embarrassment.

Letting out a small chuckle, Jackson leaned down and kissed Mark, sliding his tongue through Mark's mouth and tangling it with the blonde's. He sucked on the warm muscle before pulling away once more, looking down into Mark's lust filled eyes. He smiled at him before taking hold of Mark's arousal, slowly pumping him.

Mark moaned again, his eyes shutting tightly. He gripped the sheets underneath him firmly, opening his eyes a moment later, looking down to watch Jackson's hand stroke his erection.

"Jesus, that feels so fucking good." Mark purred, his pupils dilating slightly.

Hearing that, Jackson smiled and continued what he was doing. After a few moments, he lowered his head and gave the tip an experimental lick. At Mark's gasp of a pleasurable  _oh_ , he giggled boyishly and continued with what he was doing. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it gently, looking up and meeting Mark's eyes. 

He lowered his head a little more, placing his hands on Mark's hips to hold him down so he wouldn't thrust them. He hummed around the erection, swirling his tongue around it.

"J-Jackson. P-Please." Mark panted, biting at his fist to keep from moaning too loud.

Jackson pulled off of Mark's cock with a soft  _pop_ , kissing back up his body until he got to the blonde's lips. He sucked on Mark's slightly kiss bruised lips, swallowing his little moans of pleasure. Pulling away again, he reached over and rummaged around in the nightstand. Taking out a bottle of lube and a condom, Jackson chuckled and pecked Mark's lips.

"Good thing Jinyoung keeps these around." Jackson said, making Mark breath out a laugh.

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, suddenly feeling rather nervous. The warmth was still swirling around in his stomach, but the nervous feeling suddenly appeared. Jackson seemed to sense it when he pulled away with a warm smile.

"It's okay, babe. I'll take care of you." He whispered, nipping at his bottom lip gently.

With a small nod, Mark slowly relaxed his body, purring softly when Jackson ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as Jackson pulled away, squirting some lube onto his fingers. Swallowing a little, he spread his legs a little for the younger male.

Jackson leaned down to kiss the older again, tracing a lubed finger around the rim of Mark's entrance before slowly and gently pushing it in. Mark took in a deep breath, responding to the kiss as best as he could, trying to get himself to relax. The feeling of having something inside him wasn't exactly comfortable.

When Jackson pushed in a second finger, Mark made a face when he felt slight pain at the burning feeling of being stretched. Jackson watched his expressions, taking hold of Mark's erection and pumping it gently to distract him.

"You okay?" He asked, pushing his fingers in a little more when Mark nodded.

Jackson leaned down to kiss Mark's neck, sucking on a certain spot as he slipped in a third finger. He pushed his fingers in deeper, being careful not to cause Mark too much pain.

"F-Fuck." Mark moaned after a few moments, back arching when Jackson's fingers brushed up a certain spot inside him.

"Is that it?" Jackson asked, voice a low whisper as he leaned up to look at Mark's pleasured expressions.

Mark nodded again and tugged on Jackson's hair, his other hand going up to grab onto the younger's shoulder. "I need you." He muttered.

Jackson pulled his fingers out, chuckling softly at the moan of protest. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open, putting it on before spreading the lube onto it. Throwing the bottle down next to them, he spread Mark's legs and lined his cock up to the blonde's hole.

"You ready, kitten?" Jackson asked, looking into the blonde's eyes.

With a nod, Mark took a deep breath and braced himself when Jackson slowly pushed inside him. He let out a small whimper when the intrusion stretched him open, his eyes squeezing shut when pain shot through him. That definitely didn't feel good. He squeezed Jackson's shoulder, taking another deep breath in order to calm down.

"It'll feel good in a minute, babe." Jackson said, having stopped moving to let Mark adjust.

When the pain eventually did shift into a dull ache, pleasure replaced the feeling and Mark bit his lip.

"You still okay?" Jackson asked, watching as Mark nodded, signalling that he can move.

Jackson pulled out before thrusting back in, moving at a slow pace as he gripped Mark's hips. Mark let out a chorus of  _fuck's_  as the pleasure increased. He moaned loudly, digging his nails into Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson let out small grunts as he kept his thrusts even, the feeling of Mark's walls tightening around his cock making his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head.

"S-Shit, Jackson. Faster." Mark panted, pulling Jackson's head back a little and attacking his neck. He sucked at the skin before biting down, his sharp teeth piercing Jackson's skin, but not enough to break it.

Jackson groaned at the slight pain from the bite, increasing his pace. He shifted a little, getting a better angle before thrusting in deep. He changed his thrusts from gentle to rough, pounding into the hybrid beneath him.

" _Shit, shit, shit."_  Mark chanted, his nails scratching claw marks in his shoulders and down to his back as he moved his hands. He bucked his hips up, crying out in pleasure when Jackson slammed against his prostate. He bit down on Jackson's other shoulder as the pleasure within him increased.

"God, you're so tight." Jackson groaned out, feeling like he was getting close to his orgasm.

Mark made a pleasured noise that sounded more like a growl mixed with a hiss as he closed his eyes and clawed at Jackson's back again. He moaned quite loudly when his prostate was repeatedly abused, getting close to his end.

"I-I'm close! Jackson!" He cried out, bucking his hips up into Jackson's.

"Look at me, Mark." Jackson grunted, looking into the hybrid's eyes when they opened.

With one last final cry of pleasure, Mark stared into Jackson's eyes as he arched off the bed, pressing into Jackson's chest as he shot his load onto Jackson's stomach. 

Jackson groaned softly as he took released, pulling out of the blonde gently. Standing up from the bed, he pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash bin. He went back to the blonde and picked up his shirt, cleaning them both off.

Mark watched him with half-lidded eyes, exhausted. He made little grabby hands at Jackson, who chuckled softly and climbed into the bed as well. He wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and pulled him close, rubbing his lower back gently and listening as Mark purred.

"Sorry for scratching you." Mark mumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take it as you claiming me as yours." Jackson muttered, looking over the hickey's that he left on the blonde's body.

Letting out a sleepy chuckle, Mark snuggled into Jackson's chest and fell asleep. Jackson watched the hybrid for a moment before he too fell asleep a moment later.


	12. Twelve

When Mark woke up, he felt the unmistakable warmth of Jackson's bare chest under his cheek. He immediately remembered what happened. He closed his eyes tight and pulled the soft sheets over his face, hiding himself out of shyness.

"Good morning, handsome." a deep and sleepy voice vibrated over him. Jackson was rubbing his eyes sheepishly, a half smile curved onto his lips. He too, remembered what happened last night.

Mark kissed Jackson's chest and sighed softly. "Well, it's official. I'm no longer a virgin."

"How does that make you feel?" Jackson asked. 

"I couldn't be happier, because it was with you." the hybrid smiled back.

"I'm glad." Jackson said, uncovering himself and standing up. "Now, let's go get cleaned off."

Mark nodded and followed Jackson into the bathroom that was next door. As Jackson adjusted the silver shower knobs, trying to find the right temperature, Mark sat on the toilet lid, his head still spinning from the alcohol leaving his system.

"I think I have a hangover." Mark groaned, rubbing his temples. "I feel like my feline senses are making it worse, too."

"Aw. Here, I'll make sure to give you nice massage." Jackson promised, helping Mark to undress himself.

Once the two boys were naked they stepped into the shower. The water was burning hot, and Mark tensed up a bit at the initial contact with it. His toes curled up and he gritted his teeth.

"Trust me, this is the best kind of shower." Jackson reassured him, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist.

Jackson hugged Mark tighter. Mark hunched into himself, and leaned into Jackson. He let the water engulf both of them, warming him up nicely. His bones began to loosen, and he could feel himself relaxing.

Mark let out a small yawn and blinked, "I wonder how Jaebum and Jinyoung are feelin'."

"My guess is that they had just as much fun as us, haha. They're probably cooking breakfast right now. Jinyoung loves to cook." Jackson replied.

"Good. I am starving. That really took a lot out of me." Mark said eagerly.

"You were an animal last night, literally." Jackson laughed. "I liked it."

"Yeah, not sure where that came from. I hope that I can learn to control my urges. It's just so hard, you know." Mark sighed.

"Yeah, hard. I can imagine..." Jackson giggled and looked down, his dick was twitching against Mark's hip. 

Mark caught sight of Jackson and looked up quickly. "Oh." he said, smirking a little.

Jackson simply raised an eyebrow, then smiled mischievously. 

Mark returned the grin and began to lower himself. 

Jackson smiled pompously and resting a palm on the back of Mark's blonde head.

The water ran down Mark's face and onto Jackson's thick cock as they finally met at the same level. Mark paused for a second before placing his lips onto Jackson. He hadn't gotten a proper chance to really examine what Jackson was working with. His eyes traced over Jackson's erection curiously, and the lust in his eyes grew and grew. 

"I didn't realize how big you are until now. It was so dark last night." Mark said, wiping his wet hair out of his face.

"Eh, I'm alright." Jackson smirked back. "This is what you do to me though. This is all yours."

Mark pursed his lips and blushed at the comment. "Good." he muttered back, placing his lips into the crevice between Jackson's balls and his thigh. He kissed softly, then moved the kisses down Jackson's length, pecking lightly down the boy, inch by inch. Jackson twitched again in anticipation while Mark teased him. 

The hot water continued to run down Mark's face, making him close his eyes and rely completely by touch alone in order to continue. His lips eagerly pressed against Jackson's head, just enough so that Mark could let his tongue make contact. He flicked the head gently, tasting the sweet precum that had managed to remain in spite of the water running over it. 

Jackson placed a hand against the tile of the shower wall and threw his head back until he was staring up at the ceiling. Mark smiled at Jackson's reaction, continuing to lather his tongue onto Jackson's hard cock. 

Once he had tasted every surface of Jackson's head, he moved onto taking the entire thing into his mouth. Mark's mouth had a little trouble going even halfway down Jackson's length, but that didn't stop the younger boy from pressing Mark's head harder and harder into him. Mark gagged slightly, but fought through it and took Jackson deeper into him, until his lips were at the base of Jackson's cock. 

Jackson let out a deep rumble from his throat and thrust himself a little into Mark. Mark's hands clawed their way up Jackson's legs until he was grabbing an eager fistful of Jackson's soft ass cheeks, using them to give himself a better leverage. Jackson continued to thrust his hips gently, moving his dick back and forth in Mark's soft mouth. By now Mark was used to the feeling of Jackson prodding at his throat, and was even enjoying it. 

Jackson took it a step further and began jacking himself off while he pressed in and out of Mark's mouth, his hands moving in long and intense strokes. The combination of Mark's mouth and his own rubbing was enough to push Jackson over the edge. 

He took a soft grip of the side of Mark's face and then began stroking himself faster and faster, his breath becoming frantic and labored. 

Mark adjusted himself to be more comfortable as he looked up at Jackson expectantly. The younger boy let out a deep breath and then tensed up, his hips bucking a few times before he released a hot and thick load onto Mark's cheek. Mark closed his eyes and let the cum run down his face slowly. It was warm, and when he licked it, tasted a little salty. Mark's dick was now hard, as he tasted Jackson all over his lips. 

He turned his focus onto himself now, palming himself and stroking his hands along his own erection. It was mere seconds before he felt the arousal grow and grow inside of him into the unmistakable feeling of climax. He used his one free hand to hoist himself up until he was eye level with Jackson again.

Jackson had a look of deep lust in his eyes, and he went to work helping Mark to finish himself. Jackson's soft lips kissed at Mark's cheek, and then onto the cum that was still there, surrounding the hybrids mouth. Jackson used his tongue to push on the liquid, until it found its way into Mark's mouth. 

Mark happily kissed Jackson back, the warm cum being trapped between the boy's tongues. Mark closed his eyes and moaned deeply, the feelings overcoming him.

"I'm gonna cum-" he stuttered breathlessly. 

Jackson moved quickly from Mark's mouth to his exposed neck, biting and sucking passionately until Mark was practically vibrating. There was a pause before Mark let out another deep sigh, shooting his own load all over Jackson's left thigh. 

Jackson paid no mind, instead continuing to kiss and suck at Mark's neck. 

"Oh my god.." Mark said, trying to catch his breath. 

"That was hot." Jackson breathed back, planting one small peck on Mark's lips before grabbing the body wash.

The boys took turns washing each other down, until they were both fresh and clean. 

*

"You guys sleep well?" Jinyoung asked as the two boys wandered into the bright and open kitchen. He was flipping what looked like pancakes, and there was a bowl of fresh fruit on the table.

Mark sat down and winced a little at the pain in his ass, still trying to get used to the feeling.

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks man." Jackson answered for the two of them.

"I made banana and chocolate chip pancakes, so I hope you two are hungry. From the sounds of it last night, you're going to need to recharge your energy." Jinyoung laughed. 

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm sure you two were just as loud." Jackson said sarcastically towards Jaebum and Jinyoung.

The two other boys looked at each other in a loving and sly smile and said nothing.

Mark giggled and looked down at the table. His stomach growled as he eagerly awaited the food.

Jackson sat next to him and nudged his hand, wanting Mark to hold it. Mark's heart warmed and he happily interlocked his hand with Jackson. The two of them sat at the table, holding hands under the tablecloth.

Mark smiled again to himself as he mentally went over all of the night's actions. He liked where this thing with Jackson was going


	13. Thirteen

A few hours after having breakfast, Jinyoung drove Mark and Jackson back to Jackson's house. Mark hummed to himself, listening quietly while the other two spoke to each other.

"Hey, Mark?" Jinyoung asked, making the blonde turn and look at each other curiously.

"Yes?" Mark asked in response, tilting his head curiously.

"Would you and Jackson want to go on a double date with me and Jaebum tonight? We could go to a restaurant." Jinyoung replied, glancing away from the road to look at Mark. Jackson was looking at Mark as well, a small smile on his face.

Mark hummed softly and looked out the window for a moment. He would like to spend more time with his new friends, so why not?

"Yeah, we could do that." He said quietly, looking down when Jackson took hold of his hand.

When they arrived at Jackson's house, the two got out of the car and went inside. They had a few hours until the double date, so they would just chill for a while. Mark let out a small yawn and plopped down on the couch, stretching a little and turning his head to watch Jackson.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, chuckling in amusement as Jackson tapped on the wall.

Jackson only shrugged, smiling over in Mark's direction before sliding along the floor, tapping on it in a drum style as he made his way into the kitchen. Mark laughed softly and looked up at the ceiling, using his feline senses to listen to what Jackson was doing.

The younger came back with two drinks and sat down on the couch, picking Mark's legs up and placing them in his lap. He handed Mark a coke and took a sip of his own.

"Thanks." Mark mumbled, taking a sip of his before gazing at Jackson gently.

Feeling his gaze, Jackson looked over and smiled at the older, placing his hand on Mark's thigh.

"What do you want to do before we have to get ready?" Jackson asked, shifting a little in his seat and turning the TV on.

"Sleep. I'm still tired from last night." Mark said, blushing a little at the memories of what they did last night and earlier that morning.

"You're so adorable. You can go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up when we have to get ready." Jackson said.

Nodding a little, Mark set his drink down on the coffee table and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. He closed his eyes and relaxed further into the couch, falling asleep almost instantly within a few seconds.

Jackson watched the blonde for a moment,  small smile on his face before he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered Mark with it. He gazed at him for a moment longer before turning back to the TV.

~

Mark grumbled, swatting at the hand that was currently shaking his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked up at Jackson, who was laughing softly.

"We have to get ready. I already picked out an outfit for you." Jackson mumbled gently, helping the blonde off the couch.

Mark twisted a little,his spine popping quietly before he followed Jackson into the bedroom. He smiled at the clothing choice and pulled it on as Jackson went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once they were both done and dressed, Jackson tilted his head when a car horn honked outside.

"Jinyoung has incredible timing." Jackson said, smiling at Mark before leading him out the door.

"Hey guys." Jaebum greeted the two once they were in the car, in the driver's seat since Jinyoung let Jaebum pick the restaurant they were eating at.

Jackson greeted the two with a smile and sat back once Mark got in as well. Mark smiled at Jinyoung and moved his gaze to look at Jinyoung and Jaebum's hands, which were joined together on the center console. He stared for a moment longer before looking away.

Jackson had been looking at Mark at that moment, following his gaze towards the joined hands as well. He smiled and reached over to grab Mark's hand, making the blonde look over at him with a questioning gaze.

"I noticed you looking at their hands, so I wanted to hold yours." Jackson mumbled softly, smiling at the blonde.

Mark smiled back, chuckling softly as he laced their fingers together. He was a little bothered that Jackson hadn't held his hand before noticing, but he didn't let it get to him.

~

Once they were at the restaurant, the four went inside and sat down. The waitress came by and took their drink order before walking away again. Jaebum wrapped an arm round Jinyoung's shoulders and looked over at Jackson with a smile.

"How's work?" Jaebum asked, leaning back in his seat.

"It's going alright. It's going by slow though." Jackson responded, copying Jaebum and throwing his arm around Mark's shoulders.

"I want to get a job, but Jackson won't let me." Mark said with a pout, leaning into Jackson's side gently.

"He probably just wants to take care of you." Jinyoung said, a know smile on his face.

Jackson rolled his eyes at his friend before taking hold of Mark's hand and lacing their fingers together. A moment later, the waitress came back with their drinks and set them down. Her eyes moved towards Mark and widened when she noticed his eyes.

"Oh. Your eyes are very pretty." She said, taking out her little notebook so she could take thier orders.

"Thank you." Mark responded before hiding his face in Jackson's shoulder, a blush rising on his cheeks.

They ordered their food and once the waitress was gone again, Jaebum leaned over to kiss Jinyoung on the cheek. Mark smiled at them, feeling lips connecting to his own cheek a few seconds later. He blinked and looked at Jackson, smiling a little before looking away again. He honestly didn't know why Jackson was only doing things when Jaebum did it to Jinyoung. Couldn't he just act natural with him?

Mark fell into silence and listened as the others talked. He was usually silent, so they didn't mind the silence. He only spoke when Jackson spoke directly to him or if the other two asked him questions.

~

After dinner, Jinyoung and Jaebum dropped the two off. As Mark slid out of the car, Jinyoung called to him and he turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want to get a job, we can go job hunting this weekend if you want. Just don't tell Jackson because he gets upset if someone does something that he doesn't want them to do." Jinyoung mumbled, patting Mark on the hand.

With a small nod, Mark followed Jackson inside and kicked his shoes off, letting out a sigh and going into the kitchen. He grabbed a drink and went to walk out when Jackson suddenly blocked his way.

"Are you alright? You've been quieter tonight." Jackson said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing's wrong." Mark mumbled, moving past Jackson and going into the living room.

"Something is obviously wrong, Mark. Why won't y-"

Jackson stopped mid sentence when he walked into the living room, noticing that Mark was in his cat form. Tuna ignored Jackson and hopped up on the couch, curling around one of the couch pillows.

With a sigh, Jackson tried to think of what could have possibly ruined Mark's mood. All he really remembered was that they were holding hands and stuff. Blinking a little, he stared at the sleeping Tuna, past thoughts rushing through his mind. He winced at the memory, not wanting to remember that past relationship. With a sigh, he walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, getting into bed.

He hoped Mark would talk to him sooner or later.


	14. Fourteen

Jackson summoned himself out of bed the next day and headed to work, Tuna was sleeping peacefully on his cat bed. Jackson looked at him and then sighed to himself, heading out.

When he returned from work Mark was chewing on a cheese stick, his legs crossed as he watched the television intently.

In an attempt to quell the tension between the two boys, Jackson stumbled through the front door carrying a small box that was tied with a green polka dot bow. 

"Here, this is for you." Jackson murmured, holding out the small gift to Mark.

The hybrid looked over slowly, surprised as he just realized Jackson had returned. He was too involved in his cooking shows.

"What is it?" Mark asked hesitantly, taking the box from him.

"Just open it." Jackson said, his brown eyes soft and glowing in anticipation.

Mark put his cheese stick down and began to unravel the box. When he popped the lid off he was met with a shiny black device that looked like a cross between a tablet and a cell phone.

"Um.." Mark mumbled, picking up the thin gadget. "What is it?"

Just then the screen lit up with the words _Wild n' Sexy_ and began vibrating, a peaceful tone ringing soon after. The sudden sound made Mark fall back into the couch and drop the box.

"Sorry, didn't wanna scare you. It's a cell phone, the new Galaxy Note." Jackson said cheerfully. "Correction: it's YOUR cell phone."

Mark gulped and picked the phone back up, sliding it to answer the call.

"Hello?" he whispered into the microphone.

"Hi handsome." Jackson answered.

Mark quickly looked up to see that Jackson was holding his own cell phone to his ear and talking to him.

"This is my phone number, I have it saved under speed dial one." Jackson giggled, hanging up. "I've programmed both JB and Jinyoung into your contacts as well, in case you need to get a hold of them too."

"Yeah, thanks. That's nice of you." Mark said, placing the phone on the coffee table nonchalantly. He picked his cheese stick back up and then crossed his legs again, eager to get back into his show.

Jackson stood halfheartedly between Mark and the television, his phone in his hands. He pursed his lips and then made a fake smile, hanging his head to hide his hurt. He made his way quietly upstairs to get ready for his meeting with Tara.

When he came back down the stairs half an hour later Mark was gone. Confused, he pulled his phone out to text the hybrid.

**Wild n' Sexy** : Where are you?

**TunaTuna:** I'm just out going for a run, needed to get some fresh air. Have fun with Tara.

**Wild n' Sexy:** Alright, see you later on then.

Jinyoung pulled up in the black Range Rover and whistled playfully at Mark as he hopped into passenger's seat. Mark was wearing Jackson's black aviator sunglasses and a hood over his head. 

"Jeez, I feel like we're on some sort of top secret recon mission." Jinyoung said with a confused face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure Jackson didn't know we were meeting." Mark said, taking off the accessories. 

"So, what? You decided to take all of his clothes and dress up like a hit man?" Jinyoung laughed back, pulling out of the alley. 

The two drove for about fifteen minutes before they stopped in the local mall parking lot. 

"I feel like this is the best place for you to start applying at places if you want the best chance of getting a call back." Jinyoung said, turning off the engine. "Just handout a hundred resumes. A few places are bound to call you back."

Mark nodded and pulled out his folder full of resumes. The sheets of paper were pretty bare, since he didn't have much work experience, but he figured he better put himself out there; he needed to show Jackson that he could stand on his own two feet.

Inside the mall Mark used his heightened senses to scan the store signs, looking for anything to do with "help wanted" or "now hiring." It wasn't long before he spotted a trendy but grungy looking clothing store called KIXS that was advertising for new employees.

"I think I'm going to stop into that store. Jackson always buys clothes from it, so I think it's a good one." Mark said, gesturing towards the store. Jinyoung nodded and followed closely behind.

Inside the store Mark's nose was met with an array of colognes and shoe cleaners. The smells made him slightly queasy.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with the manager please." he said in the most polite voice he could come up with.

The nicely dressed but young boy smiled a bit before answering, "Youngjae! Someone wants to talk to you." 

Moments later a black haired, suit wearing young man came out from the back room next to the dressing rooms.

"Hi there! Um, Yugyeom everything alright out here?" he called, his voice was soothing and warm.

"Yeah, there's no problem. Think this guy wants a job." Yugyeom answered, looking down at the papers in Mark's hand.

"Well, you're certainly dressed for the job. You look awesome. Is that from our Fall collection?" Youngjae smiled, eyeing Mark's outfit up and down.

Mark blushed a little and looked away in embarrassment. He had no idea what he was wearing, since he usually took clothes out of Jackson's closet without a second thought.

"Yeah, it is!" Mark quickly lied. "I love shopping here."

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Youngjae quickly snapped back.

"I just dyed my hair, so maybe that's why you don't recognize me." Mark stuttered, getting nervous.

"Well, anyway. What time of position are you looking for? Full time, part time?" Youngjae continued his tirade of questions.

"Um, full time preferably." Mark mumbled back. "I am not in school right now and I need something to fill my days up."

Youngjae held a hand out, motioning towards Mark's resume. "May I?" he asked.

Mark handed him the stack of papers, nervous about what Youngjae would say when he read the brief explanation of his skills and abilities.

"Hmm.. you don't exactly have the most experience in retail. So what brings you in here?" the manager asked, skimming over the resume.

"Well, like I said. I just really love clothes, and I think I'm a very good people person. I love helping people, and style has always been something I enjoyed." Mark lied again.

"Perfect. That's really all we need from our employees: a passion for customer services and fashion, as well as a killer look. And boy, do you ever have that last part down..." Youngjae smiled, still staring at Mark.

Mark blushed again, feeling an awkward tension in the air. "That's awesome! I think I would be a really good fit."

"Alright, well I see your cell phone number here, so I'll make sure to call you whenever I make my final decision." Youngjae said, adding Mark's resume to a neat stack behind the counter.

"Thanks so much! It was really nice to meet you." Mark cheered, shaking the manager's hand.

"Really, pleasure was all mine." Youngjae said back seductively.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes slightly and returned to folding a pair of jeans. Junior quickly latched onto Mark's arm when they left the store.

"Okay, was it just me or did that guy seriously undress you with his eyes back there?!" Jinyoung squeaked. "He totally wants you!"

Mark shook his head playfully and looked down. "I just want the job, that's it. I don't care if he likes me or not. I just don't wanna be a freeloader at Jackson's anymore."

Just then, Mark's phone buzzed again.  _It's probably Jackson._  he thought.

**Wild n' Sexy:** Hey, you alright?

**TunaTuna:** Yeah, still out, just having some alone time.

**Wild n' Sexy:** I'm home now. I'll leave some food on the counter for you in case you get hungry.

**TunaTuna:** Sure, thanks.

Mark felt a tinge of guilt for the way he was treating Jackson, but quickly dispelled those feelings from his mind. He needed Jackson to know that he was upset. It wasn't fair that Jackson could treat Mark lovingly and show him affection only when it was convenient or expected of him. He needed more than that. He needed to know that Jackson's feelings were true - and if they were, what they meant, and what he was going to do about it.

"Well, to say the least, I think you've got that job in the bag. Just please... don't sleep with your boss." Jinyoung joked, smacking Mark on the shoulder.

When the two boys returned home, Jinyoung pulled up into the back alley, a few houses down, making sure Jackson was unaware. For good measure, Mark shifted quickly into Tuna and slid through the back gate. He effortlessly scaled the back wall and jumped into Jackson's room window without a sound. Noticing that Jackson wasn't in his room, he shifted back into human form and took off his jacket.

When he went down the stairs into the living room, Jackson was asleep on the couch, a takeout box resting on his chest as he snored away. Mark giggled, unable to fight the adorableness that was Jackson Wang, chopsticks still in his hands, with a couple pieces of rice on his mouth.

Mark glided into the kitchen and noticed another white takeout box on the counter. There was a small note:  _Mark, I don't know what's going on but I want to be the first to say that I am sorry if I've done anything to upset you. Please eat, rest up, and feel better. Love, Jackson._

Mark's stomach warmed at the message, and then quickly began to churn at his undeniable hunger. As he opened the box and pulled out the food, there was a buzz on his phone.

**Youngjae:** Hey Mark. It's Youngjae from KIXS. When can you come in for another interview? I look forward to seeing you in person again. :)


	15. Fifteen

Mark had already finished eating and taken a shower by the time Jackson woke up. Mark walked through the living room, running a towel through his blonde locks as he glanced over at Jackson, who was blinking at him sleepily.

"Hey sleepyhead. You still have some food on your mouth." Mark mumbled, giving the other male a napkin before going into the kitchen to grab a drink.

Mark leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coke, quietly watching as Jackson walked in as well to throw his trash away. He admired the way his hair looked good even when it was messy. He blinked and looked away, not wanting to torture himself further.

"Mark, can we talk? I just want to know why you're acting so weird." Jackson spoke up, turning towards the blonde, eyes worried.

Mark let out a soft sigh and looked up to meet Jackson's eyes, smiling a little at the other male.

"Nothing's wrong, Jackson. I'm fine." Mark responded. He knew that it was wrong to lie to Jackson, but he really didn't want to express how he felt when he didn't even know how Jackson felt about him.

Jackson looked at him silently for a few seconds before he walked over to the blonde, stopping once they were a few feet away from each other. He tilted his head, letting out a soft sigh.

"You started avoiding me after we got home from dinner with Jinyoung and Jaebum. Was it because of the night before?" Jackson asked, having wondered if it was because he did take Mark's virginity.

Mark blinked in surprise before he shook his head, laughing a little in disbelief. Of course Jackson would think that's why he was upset.  _Of course._

_"_ Jackson, why would I be upset about that? Yes, you took my virginity, but it was amazing. You don't need to feel guilty because of that. It was an amazing night and I didn't regret it the next morning." Mark mumbled, staring straight into Jackson's eyes. "Unless you did." He added in a whisper.

Jackson's eyes widened when he heard the last bit and he shook his head, hurrying closer and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I don't regret it, Mark. Not at all. I do admit that I kind of feel guilty for taking your virginity, but as long as you're happy about it, then I'm happy." He said, staring into Mark's eyes gently.

Mark smiled, leaning up a bit to kiss Jackson on the cheek before pulling away from him entirely.

"I'm going to bed." Mark whispered, giving Jackson's arm a gentle squeeze before going into his room. He grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to Jinyoung's number.

 **Mark:** Hey, do you mind if you take me to KIXS again tomorrow? I have another interview.

 **Jinyoung:** Yeah, sure!! I'll be there by noon.

 **Mark:** Thanks! :)

Turning his phone off with a sigh, Mark turned onto his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep a moment later.

 

The next day, Mark got out of bed and wandered into the living room, looking around when he didn't see Jackson anywhere. He probably already went to work.  _Make's it easier so he won't question me._ Mark thought.

After getting some clothes on and pulling on a beanie over his messy hair, there was a knock on the door. Walking out of the bathroom, Mark opened it and smiled when he saw Jinyoung.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jinyoung asked, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah. Hopefully I can get my license as well so I don't have to bother you bout driving me." Mark replied, following Jinyoung out to his car.

"Mark, you don't have to do that. You're my friend and I'm willingly taking you places." Jinyoung said, getting into the car and starting it as Mark got in as well.

Mark smiled a bit, wondering how he got such amazing friends. He let out a small sigh and relaxed as Jinyoung drove to the mall.

~

 

"Alright, to start off with, I'd like to ask what your strengths and weaknesses are." Youngjae said, leaning back in his seat as he stared at the blonde.

Ever since he first got there, Youngjae had been close to Mark and often staring openly, making Mark slightly uncomfortable. But, he ignored all that in favor of continuing with the interview.

"Some of my strenghts are that I'm pretty good with helping people and I can deal with money pretty well. I'd say that my weakness is a bunch of people coming in at a time. Lot's of shoppers tend to overwhelm me." Mark said.

Youngjae nodded, letting out a hum as he looked Mark up and down, his eyes landing on Mark's lips before glancing back at his eyes.

"What would you want your salary to be?" Youngjae asked after a moment of silence, the smile still intact.

"Um, I think $8 an hour would be fine. I'm not too sure." Mark said truthfully. He didn't really care how much money he got as long as he can spend on himself for once.

After a few more questions, the interview was over and Youngjae stood up, shaking Mark's hand.

"I'll contact you later with your schedule. You're hired." Youngjae said, winking before heading to the back.

With a proud smile on his face, Mark walked out of the mall and got back into Jinyoung's car. The brunette looked at him with a smile, curiosity in his eyes.

"So, did you get the job?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's going to send me my set schedule later." Mark replied, chuckling softly when his friend clapped in delight.

"That's awesome! Alright, let's get you home since Jackson will be there soon." Jinyoung said before driving off.

~

When Jackson made it home an hour later, he walked in to see that Mark was watching videos on his phone. He smiled a bit and walked over to him, ruffling his hair gently.

"Hey, what did you do today?" He asked, taking his shoes off and setting them by the coffee table.

"I just watched some tv and got onto your laptop. Hope you don't mind." Mark replied, not even looking at Jackson.

"I don't mind at all." Jackson replied, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

Mark smiled and sat up, setting his phone down on the coffee table and stretching a bit, using his flexibility to twist from side to side. Whenever he did that, it kind of creeped Jackson out.

"You and your hybrid flexiblity is creepy sometimes." He commented, making Mark laugh.

"You're a dork. I'll be right back." Mark said, leaving the living room and going into the bathroom.

Jackson hummed lightly, watching him before turning his attention to Mark's cellphone when it started vibrating a moment later. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and looked at the text.

 **Youngjae:** You can come in and work Monday's and Friday's around 10 AM to 1 PM. It's the same days when Yugyeom works so he can help if you have any questions.

When did Mark get job? Jackson blinked in surprise, then felt slight anger because he didn't know anything about it. He stood up when he heard Mark coming back, staring at the hybrid with a glare.

Mark stopped when he noticed Jackson, sensing that something wasn't right. He glanced down and saw his cellphone in Jackson's hand and his eyes widened upon realization.

"Why the hell did you go out and get a job and not tell me about it?" Jackson demanded, throwing Mark his phone.

"Because I knew that you didn't want me to get a job. But Jackson, I want to do something for myself instead of having to rely on you." Mark said, catching his phone easily with his reflexes.

"Mark, I like taking care of you! Don't you get that? You don't need a job, so forget about it." Jackson replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mark bit his lip, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Jackson before shaking his head and laughing humorlessly.

"Why do you need to help me with everything? Before I met you, I was fine on my own." Mark mumbled.

"Because you're under my roof now and I want to help you. So live with it." Jackson said, tension radiating from both of them.

Mark couldn't believe they were having this fight. He didn't want that with Jackson, but apparently it was just meant to.

"I'm going to work and that's final, Jackson. I'm not letting you pay for everything." Mark said after a moment of silence.

Jackson scoffed and made his way over to Mark, getting in his personal space.

"Is this just another way to avoid me? Because I know there is more to what you really say." Jackson siad, catching Mark by surprise.

"There's nothing going on other than me getting a job. So, you can just suck it up because you're not my damn mother." Mark spat, eyes flashing before he turned and walked out of the house, slamming the door.

Jackson winced slightly, staring at the door for a moment before letting out a sigh and ruffling his hair.

"Damn you, Mark." Jackson mumbled, sitting down on the couch and taking his cellphone.

 **J-Flawless:** Hey Jinyoung, can you go out looking for Mark and let him crash at your place for the night? We had a fight and he left.

 **Jinyoungie:** Yeah, sure. What the hell did you two fight bout?

 **J-Flawless:** I found he got a job. Did you know that?

 **Jinyoungie:** To be honest, I'm the one that took him. Don't be mad at him Jackson, he has his reasons.

Staring at the last text, Jackson let out a huff and turned his phone off, throwing it on the other end of the couch. That was the first fight between him and Mark, and it was stupid, but he didn't want Mark to have a job. He wanted to be relied on.

Flashes of past memories came to his mind again and he blinked, shaking his head. He stood up and walked into his room, falling into the bed and sighing. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day.


	16. Sixteen

_"Mark, it's me. Jinyoung. Jackson just asked me to come look for you. Apparently you two got into some fight and he's worried about where you're going to sleep tonight. Call me back."_

Mark rolled his eyes and hung up the voicemail. Of  _course_  Jackson had called Jinyoung as soon as he left, the hybrid thought to himself. 

Mark huffed to himself and walked through the cold park. He looked up, it was pitch black and the stars were speckled all over the night sky. By this point Mark was getting a feeling of annoyance from Jackson - one that he never thought he would have. 

The walk to Jinyoung's was a bit further than Mark expected, so he shifted into Tuna and cut the distance in half by running quickly through the back roads. He always found it odd that the sight of a stray cat that was white as snow with two different colored eyes never piqued the attention of many strangers. They would simply stare at Tuna, smile, and go about their business. 

When Mark finally reached Jinyoung's elegant home, he was glad to get out of the cold, and his feet began to hurt. 

He rang the doorbell once before it was thrown open quickly by Jinyoung who had a sarcastic pout on his face. He smiled at Mark and said nothing, instead moving aside and gesturing for Mark to come in. Mark sighed and walked slowly in.

*

"I can't even go outside without him asking me where I'm off to. I wake up and he's there, looking over me like he's making sure that I'm still breathing. It's smothering. I can't handle it anymore, I don't think." Mark groaned, venting to Jinyoung, who was sitting on JB's lap. JB was playing with the strands of Jinyoung's hair that fell over his eyes.

"On the one hand, I know that Jackson cares about me. He loves me. He shows me that. Proves it to me every single day. I mean, the guy saved my life that night at the lab." Mark was beginning to get confused and flustered, battling between all the different emotions he was having.

Jinyoung continued to be silent, he wanted to give Mark as much time to vent and let everything out. 

"Before I met Jackson I felt like everything in my life belong to other people. My own foster parent's sold me off - I wasn't even my own property." Mark's tone was becoming a bit somber as he continued. "I wasn't even my own person. I just don't want to ever go back to that again. I have a chance at a normal life right now, and I want to rebuild myself - go after my dreams, make my own choices. But right now I feel like I'm slipping back into those feelings of possession."

"Mark I really think you should sit down with Jackson and really talk about this. I know you two bickered about the whole job thing, but that's not even the tip of the iceberg. All the stuff you're telling me right now makes me think that you've got a lot going on in that hybrid brain of yours. It's not healthy for you to keep these things from the people you care about." Jinyoung said, a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"This is all such new territory to me though. I don't even know what Jackson and I are right now. All I know is that I love being around him. He makes me smile, he takes my worries away. He's handsome. He is protective. He is funny." Mark trailed off before snapping out of it. "I know, I sound like I'm completely contradicting everything I just said. But that's literally how I feel right now. I am caught between all of these amazing feelings for him, while at the same time I want to break free of all the chains in my life that are keeping me from my own freedom and autonomy."

"Sounds like you love him, Mark." Jaebum finally spoke, his deep and stern voice catching Mark's attention.

"Does it really?" Mark said, his eyes wide. "I mean... I've never loved anyone before. So I don't know what it's supposed to feel like."

"I'm sure Jackson feels the exact same way. Look at how crazy you make him. I've only seen him like that with one other person, and that was-" JB was cutoff by a quick elbow from Jinyoung that made the former nearly choke on his tongue.

"Mark, aren't you tired?" Jinyoung said quickly, checking the clock on his cell phone.

"I am, actually. It was quite the hike here." Mark answered.

"You're crazy. You know I would've come to get you." Jinyoung glared.

"It was nice, actually, to walk around and take in the night sky. Helped me a little with all these thoughts that are going through my head." Mark smiled back.

"Whatever you say. Look, we're gonna head to bed now. We have to meet JB's parents for dimsum really early. If you're not too tired you could join. Just let me know." Jinyoung said, helping Jaebum peel himself from the armchair. Mark nodded.

The two boys headed up the stairs slowly, leaving Mark alone in the massive living room. When he heard their door shut he pulled his phone out and checked the message he had gotten from Youngjae, eager to finally reply.

**Mark:** Hey Youngjae. Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. I have to say, I'm really excited about going into work. I had a quick question though, would you be able to schedule me for more days that just the two? I sort of have something I'm avoiding at home and could really use any excuse to get out of the house, haha. Let me know! I look forward to coming in on Tuesday.

Mark knew that Jackson would be upset at him for working full time, because that would mean they would see each other less - but he needed it. He needed his alone time if he was ever going to have any hope of building a normal human life for himself.

Mark wandered around the large house quietly. Feeling a little bit curious, he decided to poke around and look at pictures that were hanging in frames all over the tables and shelves.

He giggled when he saw a picture of Jinyoung as a baby, he was a little chubby and had a bald head. He scanned over the other pictures until he saw something that caught his eye.

In one of the frames there was a picture of Jaebum and Jinyoung hugging in a beautiful forest area, with mountains in the back. Across from them, Jackson was hugging a girl Mark had never seen before. Confused, he turned the photo around. On the back it read, "Couples Retreat 2014."

Mark's fingers went ice cold reading the caption. He quickly flipped the photo back over to analyze it further.

Jackson's hand was resting eagerly on the girl's lower back, just above her bum. She was leaning into him, her cheek brushing on his slightly and her left leg lifted in a cute pose. Mark felt blood rush into his cheeks and warm his face, his heart beat began to rise slightly. Jackson looked so, so happy.

_They're too close and too touchy to just be friends,_ he thought.  _Who is this?_

Mark checked the time on his phone, it was almost midnight. Four hours had gone by and Jackson hadn't called or texted to check in on him after their fight.

Gripping the photo in his hands, Mark stared hopelessly at Jackson and the girl, their wide smiles piercing Mark's heart. He put the photo down and walked downstairs into the bedroom where Jackson and him had slept a while back. 

By now the feelings of possession and overprotection were fleeting, and a new feeling was overcoming Mark. One that felt threatening and scary - one that made his natural animalistic fight or flight reaction to take over. He grew goose bumps within seconds and his green and blue eyes dilated so much that there was hardly any color left in them. Before he could get any more worked up, he felt a rush of sadness come over him, because he knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't fight Jackson, and he couldn't flee from Jackson, because Jackson wasn't even there. 

Instead Mark curled himself up into a ball and shifted into his cat form, wanting to feel as small as he could. He tried to purr to calm himself down but couldn't, he was feeling too ambivalent; how sad it was that the place which brought him such indescribable happiness not long ago was now where he was being destroyed by a new feeling. One he had never experienced before until now.

_Is this what humans call jealousy?_ he wondered to himself with a tear in his eye.

 

* * *


	17. Seventeen

When Mark woke up the next morning, he let out a sigh and picked his phone up, noticing that he had another text from Youngjae.

 **Youngjae:**  I think I can manage changing your schedule around to where you can work during the whole week. If that's fine with you.

 **Mark:** That's perfect. The more work days, the better.

Mark smiled a little and got up from the bed, a little disappointed that he still didn't have any texts from Jackson. With a shrug, Mark headed upstairs and nearly ran into Jinyoung when he appeared.

"Oh, sorry." Jinyoung said with a small laugh, stepping back a bit.

"It's okay. Are we still planning on going to Jaebum's parents house?" Mark asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, we still have another hour until we have to go, so you can just chill for a while." Jinyoung replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Mark nodded and looked around, his eyes zeroing in on the picture that he found yesterday. Biting his lip, he turned back to Jinyoung.

"I saw this picture last night of a Couple's Retreat and I was wondering who the girl was with Jackson. Was that his girlfriend?" Mark asked, masking his actual emotions that he was feeling.

Jinyoung sighed softly and leaned against the back of the couch. He gazed over at the picture for a moment before looking back at Mark.

"Her name is Hyuna and the two dated for about two years. But, you should ask Jackson about the rest since it really isn't my place to talk about it. It is personal." Jinyoung said, smiling apologetically. "All I can say is that the two had a bad breakup." He added.

Mark nodded solemnly, upset that Jinyoung wouldn't tell him more. He honestly didn't plan on talking to Jackson if he wouldn't even text him or anything, so he would just go about his days avoiding the latter.

~

When Tuesday finally came, Mark pulled on some clothes and walked upstairs. He had been living with Jinyoung for a week and a half now, avoiding Jackson as usual. He glanced at the time on his phone and sighed, biting his lip.

"Do you need a ride to work?" Jaebum asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"If that's alright with you. Don't worry, I'll pay you with gas money. I'm planning on getting my license soon." Mark said, smiling slightly.

"You don't have to worry about it, Mark. I'm more than happy to help you." Jaebum said, walking over to grab his keys.

Mark waved goodbye to Jinyoung, who was on the phone with someone. He walked out to the car and slid inside, fixing his hair a little as Jaebum started the car and drove off to the mall.

Once they finally arrived at the mall, Mark thanked Jaebum before going inside and heading to KIXS. He smiled at Yugyeom once he was inside and went behind the counter.

"Is Youngjae here?" Mark asked the younger, who nodded and pointed over to the dressing room area.

Mark smiled and walked over to the dressing room area, seeing that Youngjae was stocking up some stuff.

"Hey, thanks for allowing me to work more days." Mark said, causing the other male to look at him with a flirtatious smile.

"It's no problem, handsome. You can have Yugyeom help you with what you need to do." Youngjae said, winking before returning to what he was doing.

Mark nodded and walked back over to the counter, leaning against it as he looked at Yugyeom.

"Is he always so flirty with people?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes. He just has a particular liking for you though, so you have the full front of the flirting." Yugyeom said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fun." Mark said sarcastically, laughing gently.

Soon after that conversation, Yugyeom began showing Mark how everything was. Mark learned rather quickly, so he was well on his way to having the perfect job. When lunch time rolled around, Yugyeom left to go to the food court and Mark leaned against the counter as Youngjae came up to him.

"Would you like to come eat with me?" Youngjae asked, staring itensley in Mark's eyes.

"Um, no thanks. Not that hungry." Mark said, smiling gently.

"Mark?" A familiar voice said, causing Mark to freeze slightly before he slowly looked over to see that Jackson was there.

Jackson smiled a little and walked further into the store, going over to the counter and setting a bag down onto the surface. He glanced at the other guy, who was way too close to Mark for his liking.

"Jinyoung told me you were working here, and even though I don't support you having a job, I figured I could at least bring you some food." Jackson said, eyes following the movement of the guy's hand, where it placed itself on Mark's shoulder.

"Who is this, Mark?" Youngjae asked, smiling.

"Just a friend. Jackson, this is my manager, Youngjae. Youngjae, this is Jackson." Mark said, introducing the two as he avoided eye contact. Images of Hyuna coming back to his mind and he fought back the urge to ask about her.

Jackson shook Youngjae's hand reluctantly, eyeing the two for a moment before moving his eyes back to Mark's.

"I'll see you after work?" Jackson asked, tilting his head.

"No. I'm staying with Jinyoung for a while." Mark replied, finally looking up to look at Jackson.

Jackson blinked, staring at the blonde in surprise. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Fine. If we're still having this petty fight, then so be it." He said finally before giving Youngjae a glare and walking out of the store.

"Is that who you're avoiding? What is he, like a boyfriend or something?" Youngjae asked, looking at Mark.

"Like I said, we're just friends." Mark mumbled, looking at the bag of food.

Mark knew that he was being selfish by not actually talking to Jackson, but it worked better for him to keep everything to himself. He also knew that it would only create more problems if he just flat out confessed how he felt to Jackson.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Youngjae touched his lower back and he was vaguely aware of him talking about some movie he wanted him to go see with him.

 _Just go away._  Mark thought, his pupils dilating.

Youngjae moved his hand and walked away without saying anything. Mark blinked, watching his manager in surprise. How did that happen?

Mark let out a soft sigh and decided to ignore it for the time being, opening the bag of food and starting to eat as he waited for Yugyeom to come back.


	18. Eighteen

Jackson walked into the empty house and shut the door behind him. It was dark, and the sound of the slam echoed through the rooms. Since Mark left everything seemed to lose its brightness, including Jackson himself. As he dragged his tired feet across the carpet he eyed all of Tuna's toys; his scratch pad, his bed, his food dish. He really missed that hybrid. 

As he collapsed down onto the couch thinking about Mark, he couldn't help but be reminded of something else as the feeling of loss and hurt coarse through him. He knew this feeling all too well, and every once and a while he let his guard down and succumbed to the feelings, letting them deconstruct all of the walls he built when he was moving on from them - from her.

> _"Jackson hun, can you please play that one song I love. You know, the one that I dance to in the club. I can't remember the name of it." Hyuna shouted from the other room. She was putting her makeup on in preparation for their first anniversary date. A whole year had zoomed by, leaving behind fun and blissful memories as the two fell more and more in love._
> 
> _Jackson was smitten; everything Hyuna did was like gold to him. She could do no wrong in his eyes. This was the first real relationship he ever had, and he couldn't be more happy about it._
> 
> _"Yeah sure, I know the one. But you have to promise to do your dance for me when I play it!" Jackson laughed back._
> 
> _"Ugh! Alright, but you can't laugh alright?" Hyuna yelled._
> 
> _"Don't worry, I would never." Jackson giggled. "Babe, where's your phone? I'll plug it into the speakers."_
> 
> _"It's by the fireplace I think. Jeez I'm always losing it." Hyuna groaned._
> 
> _Jackson waddled around the living room, his eyes darting around looking for the purple bedazzled iPhone. He smiled to himself when he found it sitting under the couch._
> 
> _"Nevermind, I found it! Jeez babe you gotta be more c-" Jackson's yell was cut short when he noticed an unknown number had texted Hyuna._
> 
> _"I can't believe you spent a whole year with him. Haha! Anyway, happy anniversary. Maybe for your gift you should tell him about how crazy I make you in bed? Or show him one of our secret home videos? Maybe he will pick up some pointers from it. Clearly buddy isn't doing the job right. LOL. Anyway, message me back bb." - Wooyoung._
> 
> _By the time Jackson finished reading the last sentence he was practically shaking. His grip on the phone nearly shattered the screen. It took every bit of his willpower not to throw the phone into the fireplace._
> 
> _Before he could confront his girlfriend he needed more proof. Maybe this was just a random person who texted the wrong number. Who knows, right?_
> 
> _After scrolling through the message thread, his worst suspicions became realized. Hyuna had been talking with this Wooyoung character for what seemed like weeks. Often late at night, and his number was saved under the fake name "Stacey Kim."_
> 
> _This was enough to have Jackson's heart beating through his throat and his breathing labored._
> 
> _"Babe?! I'm still waiting for that song!" Hyuna called down the stairs from the bathroom, oblivious to Jackson's new found discovery._
> 
> _"Who the fuck is Wooyoung?" a serious and deep voice boomed from the bathroom door._
> 
> _Hyuna nearly dropped her mascara into her eye when Jackson spoke._
> 
> _"W-What? Where did you hear that name? I don't know what you're talking about." she stuttered, trying her best to play it cool._
> 
> _"You got a message from a guy named Wooyoung. You two seem to really know each other well. Very, very well." Jackson said, his tone still dark and anger filled._
> 
> _"You went through my phone?!" Hyuna shrieked, trying her hardest to change the subject._
> 
> _"Oh c'mon, that's not what this is about. I know I shouldn't have looked, but you really gave me no choice. It is what it is now." Jackson grunted back._
> 
> _Hyuna turned her face back to the mirror and continued to apply her mascara. This time her face took a very michevious expression._
> 
> _"Wooyoung and I have been seeing each other for a while now, yes. What of it?" she snapped with a slight grin._
> 
> _"What do you mean, 'what of it?!' Jackson blurted out. "Don't play stupid Hyuna. How could you do this to me? To US?!"_
> 
> _"Oh shutup Jackson, like we had the perfect relationship to begin with." Hyuna scoffed. "Actually, I'm pretty surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Since you seem to analyze my every move. God! See, this is why I am seeing other people. Because you're crazy Jackson Wang! You are smothering. I can't handle you breathing down my neck constantly. It's ridiculous!"_
> 
> _"I just want to know that you're in this 100% like I am, alright?" Jackson pleaded, letting his feelings get the best of him. "I love you so much Hyuna. I can't believe this. All I wanted was to take care of you and make sure you had everything you needed. That's all!"_
> 
> _"Well I don't need you to cater to my every need and to babysit me through life, Jackson. If I wanted that I'd date my parents." Hyuna yelled back at Jackson, who was now on his hands and knees crying into himself at the doorway._
> 
> _She stood up, her heels clicking against the linoleum. She strutted past Jackson, who was still laying on the floor in tears, and stepped a foot over him before clicking her tongue in disgust._
> 
> _As she walked down the stairs slowly, she texted away to Wooyoung to come and get her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just by the door to give Jackson one more parting thought._
> 
> _"Well, happy one year anniversary Jackson. I'm not sure how much longer we had left, but it was fun while it lasted. I would apologize, but I feel like you were half if not more of the reason why this happened in the first place. Enjoy your life, I feel sorry for the next girl you decide to adopt and treat like a helpless cat."_

The memories cut through Jackson all over again, reopening his scars. He flinched at the thought of Hyuna walking out of his life with Wooyoung. 

The flashback served another purpose though - Jackson began dwelling on what Hyuna had said about his behavior with her. How he can be controlling and a little overbearing at times. Maybe she was right...

Just then he thought of Mark and he felt another kind of hurt, one of shame. He remembered how excited Mark was in the movie theater when he announced to Jackson that he was going to get a job so that he could pay for nights out for the two of them, and buy Jackson tickets to whatever he wanted to watch. Then he remembered how quickly he shut down Mark's plans. 

 _That's not fair of me..._ he thought, the pain still hovering around his stomach like knots.

*

The next day at work Mark was still getting used to all of the administrative duties that came along with selling clothing. Folding the clothes and hanging them up was the easy part, but inventory and offering detailed and exact fashion advice to complete strangers that dressed better than he did was another story. 

"Jeez, I wonder how long until I actually remember the names of all of these designers and brands." Mark said to himself, trying his best to pronounce the name on one of the tags on a pair of denim jeans. 

"Don't worry, you seem to catch on fast, I'm sure it won't be long." Yugyeom said in a cheerful voice. "Hey, wanna eat lunch together today? Or is that friend coming in today again to see you and bring you food?"

Mark half-smiled and shook his head a little, "No. He isn't. I told you, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"Can't say I'm not glad to hear you remind us of that over and over." Youngjae chirped as he emerged from the backroom. 

Mark turned his head away and sighed to himself.

"Alright you two, go have some lunch. I'll hold down the fort." Youngjae commanded, taking a seat at the front desk.

Mark nodded and he and Youngjae headed into the backroom. Mark didn't bring anything, because he honestly sort of relied on Jackson's meals. But it was already lunch and he realized that Jackson wasn't coming. His stomach growled as he sat in the backroom, Yugyeom was beside him opening his bag.

"Wow, that smells great. What is it?" Mark said, not being able to contain his senses.

"Ah, it's nothing special. Some tuna melts I made yesterday that's all." Yugyeom huffed.

Mark began to salivate as Yugyeom pulled the sandwich out of his bag and revealed it. He wanted so badly to have a bite, but he didn't want to seem odd so he refrained from asking.

Yugyeom paid no mind to Mark and scrolled through his phone, taking small nibbles from the tuna sandwich every few minutes.

Mark eyed Yugyeom's hand with an intense and hungry stare. Before long, Mark couldn't take it anymore.

 _Ugh, please just offer me some._ he thought, his stomach still aching from hunger.

"Mark. Here. Have some." Yugyeom suddenly said, tilting the sandwich towards the hybrid. His eyes were void, like he was asleep.

Mark blinked in confusion, staring at Yugyeom. He didn't quite understand how Yugyeom knew he wanted a bite, but he wasn't going to question it in that moment.

Mark quickly slid over to the younger boy and began to eat the sandwich out of Yugyeom's hand.

"Wow, you really like tuna." Yugyeom said. "Jeez, I should have brought more. I wasn't really planning on sharing. At all..."


	19. Nineteen

Having gotten off work a little earlier than usual, Mark avoided Youngjae's flirting and walked out. He didnt want to go home right now since Jinyoung texted him that he was hanging out with Jaebum and Jackson.

Not wanting to think about Jackson, Mark sat down on one of the benches in the middle of the mall and looked around at all the people.

Licking his lips, Mark looked at one particular person who was by himself and smiled slightly.

' _Sit down on the floor.'_ Mark thought, his pupils dialating.

Doing as told, the guy sat down on the floor and looked around, acting like nothing happened as he chewed his gum.

To be honest, Mark was a little freaked out that he had developed the ability, but he did think it was pretty cool. He also wondered why the ability didn't come any sooner.

_'Stand up and go home_.' Mark thought again, watching as the guy did as told.

Chuckling softly, Mark stood up and walked out of the mall. Since he couldn't go to Jinyoung's at the moment, he thought about sneaking over to Jackson's to relax in his own stuff before the younger returned. He didn't want to be around him, but he missed his scent.

With a drawn out sigh, Mark turned a corner and shifted into his cat form, running towards Jackson's place.

~

Jackson let out a soft sigh as he watched Jinyoung drape himself over Jaebum's lap. He was happy for the two, but he felt like a third wheel.

Before Jinyoung and Jaebum even started talking, Jinyoung had constantly asked Jackson to talk to him to see what kind of guy Jaebum liked. Asking Jackson because he was friends with both.

Soon after, Jinyoung approached Jaebum and the two became close friends. Their feelings for each other getting stronger until they eventually decided to date.

Yes, Jackson was happy for them, but he was lonely.

''Are you alright, Jackson?'' Jinyoung asked a moment later, interrupting Jackson's train of thought.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Jackson mumbled, though it was obvious Jinyoung didn't believe him.

Shaking his head, Jinyoung leaned against Jaebum's chest and leveled Jackson with a look.

''I know you've been feeling down Jackson. And I would think it's about Mark.'' Jinyoung said.

Jackson glared at his friend and opened his mouth to speak, but Jinyoun raised a hand.

''Don't deny it, Jackson. I know how you two feel about each other, even if you're not even close to realizing it yourself.'' He said.

Jackson sat up a little and huffed a little, running his fingers through his hair.

''Even if you say that, Jinyoung, we don't have feelings for each other. If Mark would quit avoiding me, we'd still be talking.'' Jackson said, irritated.

They sat in silence for a moment. Jackson noticed the look Jinyoung shared with Jaebum and raised an eyebrow.

''Mark asked about Hyuna.'' Jaebum spoke up, making Jackson's blood run cold.

''Why the hell would he ask about her?'' Jackson asked, voice low.

Jinyoung shifted uncomfortably, avoiding Jackson's glare. Jaebum noticed and sighed.

''Jinyoung didn't tell him a whole lot, knowing that it was up to you to tell him about her. But he asked because he was jealous.'' Jaebum said.

''Why is he jealous? Its not like we're dating.'' Jackson grumbled.

Jinyoung got out of Jaebum's lap and went over to Jackson, slapping him upside the head.

''Don't you get it? Jackson, its been two years. I know you're afraid of getting hurt again, but I think you just need to trust how you feel.'' He said.

Jackson stared at his friend with a blank look, then shook his head and got up, leaving the house without saying anythin else.

As he made it to his house a while later, Jackson took his phone out and dialed Mark's number, deciding to try calling him.

When it went through, Jackson blinked in surprise when a phone rang on the other side of his door.

Mark.

Jackson opened his door just in time to see Mark racing to shut his phone off, but the blonde froze in place when he saw Jackson.

''Sorry. I was just coming to get some stuff.'' Mark said hurriedly, pocketing his phone and rushing to walk by Jackson.

Jackson grabbed his arm and kept Mark still, looking at the blonde with gentle eyes.

''Tell me how you feel.'' He whispered, feeling rather than seeing when Mark tensed.

''What are you talking about?'' Mark asked, laughing a little as he panicked on the inside.

'Let me go.' Mark thought, staring at Jackson. He blinked in surprise when nothing happened.

''Don't play dumb, Mark. How do you feel about me?'' Jackson asked, pushing Mark against the wall and caging him with his arms.

Mark bit his lip, watching Jackson for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

''I feel that you're a good friend and we don't deserve to even be around each other. All I do is complicate everything.'' Mark said a moment before he shifted into his cat form and ran out the open door.

''Mark!'' Jackson called, running out and watching as Tuna ran through the street.

Jackson sighed and kicked at the wall, knowing that Mark was going to Jinyoung's house.

With a determined breath, Jackson decided that he was going to confront Mark again. Even if they had to fight because he knew that Mark was stubborn.

Grabbing his keys again, he got into his car and drove back to Jinyoung's house, thinking about what he was going to say to Mark


	20. Twenty

"So you just left?" Jinyoung said, sipping on a green tea.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand to be around that animosity any longer. Even had to shift into cat form to escape." Mark huffed, sitting down next to the couple.

"You know, I'll never get used to seeing you as a cat, Mark. It's creepy." Jaebum chimed in, rubbing the lower part of Jinyoung's back lovingly.

"You may have to make another quick getaway, Mark. Jackson is pulling up." Jinyoung said, reading his text messages.

Mark sighed and stood, pacing around the living room unsure of what to do or say to Jackson. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Jinyoung, open up. I know Mark is in there." Jackson shouted.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Jinyoung said, putting his mug down before walking over to the door.

_No, I need more time to think. I can't do this._  Mark thought.

"Jinyoung!" the hybrid shouted.

"Huh?" Jinyoung said, looking back at Mark.

Mark's eyes began to glow slightly, his pupils expanding and closing quickly. "Do not let Jackson in here."

"Uhhm..." Jinyoung muttered, his eyes going blank.

"Let me in Jinyoung. I need to speak to him!" Jackson yelled again.

Jinyoung stood at the door, stunned. He looked at Mark, then back to the door, then back to Mark again. Mark stood there, his heart beating quickly, waiting to see what the boy would do. Jinyoung turned his body robotically towards the door and then backed up a few steps.

"I'm sorry Jackson. I can't let you in..." he shouted slowly, "I just can't."

Jaebum stood up quickly, "Babe, what the hell?" 

"I'm sorry! I can't do it." Jinyoung said sternly. "I want to, but I just can't do it."

"Don't worry, I got it." Jaebum said, rushing past Jinyoung towards the door where Jackson was still banging.

"JB, I'm thirsty. Get me a drink." Mark said with his wildly glowing eyes and a serious look on his face.

"Do you want ice?" Jaebum said with a detour, completely ignoring the door as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Mark answered. "Jinyoung, let's watch a movie. Don't worry about Jackson, he will give up soon."

"Sure thing. I have Netflix." Jinyoung said, plopping himself down on the couch and flicking on the TV.

"What the fuck, you guys?! I can hear you talking in there. I know you're home! Let me in!" Jackson continued to shout.

Mark walked over to the door and placed his ear to the wood, listening as Jackson cursed to himself under his breath and then walked away and back to his vehicle.

As he drove away, Mark received a text from him moments later.

**Wild 'n Sexy:** Mark, call me as soon as you get this. We really need to talk.

Mark gulped and closed the message, looking over at Jinyoung on the couch and Jaebum who was walking into the living room with a cup of ice water. He knew he would be in massive trouble for this.

*

After Jinyoung and Jaebum were asleep, Mark got up to use the bathroom. He walked around the dark mansion, not bothering to turn on any lights, only relying completely on his night vision. He was getting so used to being a hybrid now, that everything was coming naturally.

When he finished peeing he walked back to his room, except he wasn't able to fall back asleep. He turned his phone on, unlocked it, and stared at the background wallpaper. It was a very silly picture of Jackson flexing his arms and sticking his tongue out. Jackson must've put it there to make Mark smile; it worked. Mark sat there, unable to contain his warm feelings, despite all that had happened the past few days with Jackson.

There was something about the moon and the stars that night which stirred something inside of Mark. It wasn't the same as the night at the nightclub, it was deeper. Mark wasn't craving to be sexual with Jackson, he was only craving the sight of the boy. He sat up in the bed, staring at the picture of Jackson, his leg bounced rapidly in anxiousness. 

Taking a quick look at the time, 3:40AM, Mark decided that he couldn't do it any longer - he couldn't pretend that he was okay with being apart from Jackson any longer. Distressed and confused, he packed up the few things he kept at Jinyoung's place and headed for the door. Slipping out quietly, he made for Jackson's place. He decided it best to shift in order to get there quicker.

Running through the back roads as quick as he could, a million thoughts flowed through his mind. He knew that Jackson had a past with Hyuna; everyone has a past though. He couldn't deny the feelings he got from Jackson, despite some of the flaws he possessed. 

Cars zoomed by, and the frigid air bit at Tuna's paws as he continued his night trek. Just eight more blocks and he would be able to crash into Jackson's arms and apologize for his behavior these past few days. Of two things Tuna was completely sure of: 1) He  _was_ in love with Jackson, and 2) He didn't want to be apart from him.

As he crossed last intersection before home, he was met with the very loud shriek of car brakes. Tuna turned his head just in time to see a large two door SUV come barreling his way, the vehicle's brakes screeching frantically as the driver finally noticed little white Tuna in its headlights.

Doing his best to avoid the car, Tuna jumped out of the way but was clipped by the bumper at the last moment, throwing the small cat fifteen meters to the side of the road. 

The driver and the passenger jumped out of the car as quick as they could, running to the side of the road where Tuna lay. The woman cried out, seeing Tuna's small lifeless body laying in the ditch.

"Oh please oh please don't be dead. Oh god." she said to herself, frantically getting on her hands and knees to pick up the white cat.

"He's still breathing!" the younger boy said. "I don't think he's dead mom."

"Let's get him some help. Quick, Brandon. Clear a spot in the backseat." she instructed the boy as she carried Tuna back to the car.

*

Tuna was incapacitated from the blow, but was breathing steadily. When he finally woke up, he blinked a few times and then realized that he was in a small kennel. His left leg and lower half of his body were incredibly sore. He meowed at the pain, getting the attention of a veterinarian that was nearby. She was blonde, and seemed really kind. 

The vet bent down and opened the kennel door, petting Tuna very gently. 

"Welcome back, little guy. Cats really do have nine lives I guess." she spoke softly, petting Tuna's dirty white fur.

Tuna immediately began plotting ways to escape. He knew he was okay, just a little banged up. He wanted to get back to Jackson as quick as possible. He looked around, discouraged at the amount of people and staff members that were surrounding the small pet hospital. He knew he would not be able to shift into human form in this place.

As he laid there, licking himself clean of the dirt and blood on his fur, he overheard a few vets talking with his heightened hearing.

"No collar, no tattoos, no licenses. Just a stray, I guess."

"What a shame too, the cat is so gorgeous. I've never seen eyes like that, ever."

"I guess when his leg is healed up we can set him up to be adopted."

Tuna looked over his small body and realized he wasn't wearing the collar that Jackson bought him, the one with his address on it. He had taken it off out of spite when he found out about Hyuna. What a dumb, naive move, he thought.

Tuna meowed as loud as he could, focusing all of his might on the blonde vet, trying his best to compel her to release him. She only smiled and pet him again, clearly unaffected.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll get you all healed up and we'll find you a home." she said, patting Tuna's head.

*

"He left last night? Do you know what time?" Jackson asked, anger in his voice.

"I heard him leave the house around three or four in the morning. He grabbed all of his stuff too." Jinyoung said over the phone.

"So that's it then... he's just going to leave like that? After everything we've been through, he's just giving up?!" Jackson said, pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I don't know what to say. Mark really didn't want to see you at all yesterday. Maybe it's for the best? Look at all the stress that is coming from this."

"Maybe you're right. If he wanted to see me he would've called me, or at least came to visit. But he didn't, and he's probably miles away by now." Jackson was incredibly low now, thinking to himself.

"Look, if you need anything just call me, okay? I'll be over there in a minute." Jinyoung reassured him.

"Don't worry, I can handle this alone I think. I've been abandoned before, remember? Used to it by now." Jackson answered, hanging the phone up.


	21. Twenty-One

To say that Tuna was annoyed at everything around him was an understatement. He was sitting in a cage, surrounded by other cats. He would hiss at anyone that came remotely close to his cage. He wanted nothing to do with other people, he only wanted Jackson.

What annoyed him further was the fact that his ability to compel others only worked when he was in human form, which sucked. 

"C'mon, little guy. Don't you want a good home?" The woman from the shelter asked the white ball of fluff as she pulled him out of the cage and into her arms.

_'I already had a home until I stupidly ran away.'_  Tuna thought to himself, unintentionally starting to purr a little when the woman started scratching him behind the ears.

Tuna settled back down moodily when the woman put him back, placing his head down on his paws as he watched people come and go. They were all very interested in him, talking about his eyes and how pretty his fur was, but he was thankfully not adopted.

~

An hour later, Tuna was startled awake when an obnoxious laugh rang through the shelter, causing his ears to flick back and forth. He lifted his head and blinked over at a tall boy who was looking around.

"Oh, hello BamBam. What can I do for you?" The woman asked, smiling a bit.

BamBam smirked as he looked around some more, walking down the aisle of cats before stopping in front of Tuna. A took one look at him before pulling out his card and flashing it at the woman.

"I want him, Amber. Thanks." BamBam said, opening the cage and grabbing Tuna, who hissed and tried to struggle his way free.

"Alright, he's all yours, BamBam. Have a good day." Amber said, smiling a bit.

BamBam walked out to the car and got in when the driver opened it for him, smirking as he set Tuna in his lap. He ran a hand through his fur, talking to the driver while Tuna seethed.

Oh great, Tuna thought, I got taken by the spoiled rich kid.

When they were at the house, BamBam walked into the house and put Tuna down, going over to talk to the maid.

"I want you to go out and buy some stuff for the cat. I have some things to do." BamBam demanded, walking up the stairs towards his room.

Tuna growled lowly and decided to look around for any potential escape routes. Seeing quite  few windows, he mewled to himself for a moment before making a surprised noise when someone picked him up. BamBam.

"Almost forgot about you." BamBam said with a slight smirk, carrying the annoyed cat up to his room.

Being dropped on the bed, Tuna struggled a little in the silk blankets, slipping slightly before deciding to just stay still and watch his new owner. He missed Jackson already.

"Hmm, what should we call you? I thought Blue would be a good idea because you have one blue eye. Yep, Blue it is." BamBam said, plopping down on the bed.

Tuna just glared at the boy, wanting to just yell out that his name was Tuna, not Blue. He huffed and looked around the room as BamBam looked at his phone.

"I love how poor people try to make it in the big time business. They're not going to make it far." The kid said.

Tuna was starting to dislike the boy even more. He was rude and rather spoiled. Why Me? Tuna thought before closing his eyes and thinking about Jackson.

~

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Jackson said when he walked into the cafe, eyeing Jinyoung and Tara, who slowly nodded and went about their business.

With a sigh, Jackson started his shift, occasionally accidentally snapping at people who told him he was taking too long. He seriously wasn't in the right mood and he just wanted to be at home. His thoughts went to Mark for a moment before brushing them away with a slight grunt.

"You should have seen the poor thing. I think he was like that because he didn't want to be touched after the accident. But besides that, the cat had the prettiest eyes ever. Never seen eyes so green and blue like that." A woman said to her friend as they sat down on the stools at the counter.

Jackson's ears perked slightly and he shot a quick look at Jinyoung, who looked like he also heard. Jackson slowly approached them and smiled politely.

"May I take your order?" He asked, hoping to listen in on their conversation.

The two women ordered their food and went back to talking as Jackson listened in.

"He didn't have a collar or anything, so we put him up for adoption. Amber told me he got adopted by that rich kid. BamBam." She said.

"BamBam is a spoiled brat. I feel sorry for that cat." The other woman said, laughing.

Jackson took a deep breath, slamming the plate of food down in front of them, making them jump slightly.

"Where was this animal shelter that the cat was adopted from?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, two streets over next to Foster's Diner." The woman with blonde hair said nervously.

Jackson nodded and turned towards Jinyoung, yanking his friend up as he looked at Tara.

"We're going to go get information." He said roughly, pulling Jinyoung with him.

"Look, Jackson. I know you're upset about the Mark situation, but could you calm down?" Jinyoung asked.

"No, I won't calm down Jinyoung. If you would have listened and let me talk to him, then none of this would have happened. I need to find him." Jackson said, staring at Jinyoung.

"Get in the car." Jinyoung said, voice low as he got into his car.

~

"Hello, how may I help you?" The girl, Amber, asked with a smile.

"Did you happen to adopt out a white cat with different colored eyes?" Jinyoung asked, choosing to be the one to talk since Jackson was trying to keep his cool.

"Oh yes, beautiful cat. Why do you ask?" Amber asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Because that was my cat and made the mistake of letting him go. And when I find him, I don't plan on ever letting him go again." Jackson answered, his voice sounding rough.

Amber stared at Jackson for a long moment before glancing at the computer.

"I'm sorry, sir. He was adopted by someone recently and I do think its too late for you to get him back." Amber said.

Jackson glared at the girl and slammed his hand down on the counter, making both Jinyoung and Amber jump.

"Where the hell is this BamBam's house? I need to get my cat." Jackson growled, glaring.

Amber opened her mouth before closing it again and quickly writing down an address and giving the paper to Jackson.

"I do hope you manage to get him back." She said.

"I hope so too." Jackson said, moving away from the counter and walking out of the shelter.


	22. Twenty-two

"So what's your plan, big guy? Just going to waltz into BamBam's house and beat the crap out of him?" Jinyoung said, looking over at Jackson a little nervously. Jackson's muscles were tensed up, making him look a lot bigger than usual. Jackson was seething, his dark eyes fixed intently on the road ahead.

"I'm going to get back my cat, whatever it takes." he said in a fake calm voice. Jinyoung was really worried now.

"Just let me know if I need to like, call JB or something to back us up. You're scaring me Jackson." Jinyoung chuckled.

When they finally found their way into BamBam's neighborhood, it was clear they were close. All of the houses were massive and had large yards with gates. It was a very well kept area, full of wealthy businessmen, celebrities, and of course, one incredibly rich and spoiled BamBam.

"Here, this is it." Jackson said, hand gripped firmly on the handle, opening the door before Jinyoung had even come to a full stop. "Wait here." he called back as he rushed through the gate and into the large yard. Jinyoung shot Jackson a quick salute and shut the engine off.

"Where are you, Mark?" Jackson hummed to himself as he walked down the driveway and up to the door. Without wasting a second, he knocked on the door a few times, almost louder than he meant to.

"Who is it?!" a young and familiar voice shouted.

"Jackson Wang." Jackson said back, annoyed.

Tuna was able to hear Jackson's voice from upstairs. He had honed his hybrid senses to pick up the exact timbre of Jackson's voice, however far it may be, and his ears perked up every time the human spoke. By now Tuna was more than excited. He leapt off the couch and disappeared down the stairs in a white fluffy blur, almost beating BamBam to the door.

The door swung open and BamBam raised his eyebrow, looking Jackson up and down before laughing a bit to himself. "Jeez, what a pleasant surprise. I knew you'd get sick of playing hard to get."

Jackson's face was a big confused messed. He grimaced a little like he'd smelled something horrible and then scoffed a little. "Uh, what? No. As if. I'm here for my cat, BamBam. Hand him over."

BamBam's egotistical pride washed away instantly, and his face boiled in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said strongly.

Tuna was circling behind the door and mewed loudly at that comment, wanting Jackson to hear him. When the small cat let out the cutest meow you'd ever heard, Jackson nearly knocked the door in past BamBam. Tuna pounced into view from behind the door and walked quickly up to Jackson, circling and weaving himself through the boy's legs eagerly. His purring was uncontrollable at the sight of his owner, and his little heart was beating like a snare drum. 

Jackson knelt down and cupped Tuna's small head, rubbing it lovingly before placing a few small and loving pecks on his nose and up to his forehead. BamBam looked down at the pair and seemed a little grossed out and betrayed.

"Blue, get back inside. Your toys are on their way. You'll have more than enough here to keep you happy." BamBam ordered. Tuna instantly hissed at the name, moving closer to Jackson.

"His name is Tuna. And he's not staying here for another minute longer." Jackson looked up and said confidently.

"I have the adoption papers on my desk right now. This cat is mine, Jackson. I know you think you're all that, and out of my league, but I want you to know I don't care how hot, and cool, and charming you think you are. I'm not giving in, not to you. You don't deserve it." BamBam seemed to be focusing a little more on the relationship between him and Jackson rather than Tuna.

"Get over it, BamBam. You and I are never happening. What is happening; however, is that I'm going to take  _my_ cat home and you're not going to stop me." Jackson declared, picking up Tuna and cradling him. Tuna nuzzled into Jackson naturally and put his head down, sinking into Jackson's coat.

Jackson turned away and began walking down the long driveway, his steps were fast and sharp. He made it about three meters before BamBam pursued him, chasing the boy like a madman. Jackson looked back and realized what was happening, so he broke out into a sprint, tucking Tuna back into himself securely as he took off.

Jinyoung was watching from the end of the road as Jackson scrambled away from BamBam, the two boys running frantically towards him. His eyes grew wide and his hands fidgeted clumsily with the keys, scrambling to start the car back up. When the car vibrated to life, Jinyoung put it in drive and then opened the passenger door for Jackson.

"Get back here, Jackson! That's my cat!!" BamBam screamed.

"Go, babe." Jackson whispered very softly into Tuna's ears, placing the cat down and letting him take off to the car inhumanly fast. When Tuna was safe in the car, Jackson turned around, prepared to face BamBam head on.

"You're done for, Jackson. I have lawyers that will make sure you never see another penny of your own money until you die because of this. You really wanna risk all that for a stupid cat?" BamBam said panting, slowing down until he was standing a few feet from Jackson on the empty driveway.

"He's not a stupid cat, and don't you dare threaten me or him again, you spoiled brat. I'd risk the entire world for Mar- I mean Tuna." Jackson growled, his muscles flaring back up. He took off his leather jacket, rolling it up before dropping it down beside him. Underneath he was wearing a black fitted muscle shirt that looked like it was about to rip from tightness, now that now that Jackson was getting worked up.

BamBam scoffed, "What, you think we're going to have some sort of rowdy, dirty fight like a pair of barbarians? Sorry, Jacks. I don't operate that way. I'm not that stupid." BamBam pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and then began dialing a number.

Jackson's eyes leered, focusing on the boy's face with nervousness. He knew he was in the wrong, but there wasn't anything he could do - he had to rescue Mark. Before BamBam could even finish dialing the number into his cell phone, a white blur came soaring past Jackson's head. Tuna was in mid air, flying directly at BamBam with a deep and terrifying snarl. Before Tuna could reach BamBam, though, he shifted. Tuna's eyes glowed until they looked as though they were about to catch fire, his body growing triple the size in about a millisecond before exploding in a blue and green mist. When his body appeared again through the smoke there was no sign of Tuna. Mark stood about half an inch from BamBam's face, a deadly and mischievous smirk curling onto his lips.

BamBam's jaw opened slowly and he forgot he was even dialing a number. Standing before him, Mark playfully grabbed the cellphone out of his hand and then took the battery out, tossing the phone off to the side and onto the lawn.

"What in the fuck-" BamBam breathed, stunned at what he just witnessed.

"Blue is a horrible, horrible name." Mark hissed, "And I don't appreciate you hitting on my boyfriend either. He's off limits."

"B-but-" BamBam stuttered.

Mark shook his head a little, interrupting BamBam by placing a single finger over the boy's trembling lips. Jackson stood tensely behind the boys, a few feet away. His heart multiplied in size at the sight of Mark, and he blushed slightly at the boyfriend comment, looking down and giggling to himself happily behind Mark. When he looked back up, he saw Mark leaned into BamBam's ear, whispering something that looked like he was telling the boy a secret.

A minute later, BamBam was seen leaving back into the house. Mark turned around and winked at Jackson. Jackson was confused.

"Where is he going? I hope he doesn't find another phone to call the police on me. I can't afford to go to jail. Stop him, Mark." the boy warned nervously.

"Shh, shh." Mark hushed, his hands finding their way around Jackson's waist and then under the trim of his shirt, feeling Jackson's bare skin against his fingertips. All of Jackson's current worries fluttered away at the mere touch of Mark's skin against him. "I took care of it, babe. Don't worry. BamBam should be back out here in about... oh, I dunno, three seconds."

Sure enough, BamBam popped back out of the house, this time carrying a few sheets of paper and a book of matches. He walked quickly and with purpose, stopping in front of the couple who was still embraced. Mark giggled as BamBam simply showed Jackson the adoption certificate and papers, then bowed. 

"I'm so, so sorry Jackson." he mumbled before igniting the entire document. The papers caught fire quickly, and BamBam dropped them onto the pavement. Jackson's looked absolutely rattled as BamBam burned the only thing that was keeping Mark from legally leaving with him.

"Again, I wanna say I'm sorry for acting like that. I was a real asshole. It won't happen again. Also, you have really nice thighs, Jackson. Goodbye now." BamBam said in an automated voice before nodding and turning back to the house.

"What in the world just happened..." Jackson said once BamBam was back in the mansion, turning his attention to Mark now.

"I told you, I handled it." Mark gleamed, smiling childishly at Jackson.

"MARK!" a voice shrieked from the car. Jinyoung was running over to the boys, nearly tripping on his feet. He slammed into Mark, breaking up the boy's moment. He squeezed Mark into a large bear hug and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Man am I glad to see you're okay. That was incredible by the way." he said to Mark, "Jeez, you really had us worried. You should've seen Jackson! I was worried I was going to have to call the police myself to report a triple homicide if he didn't get you back safely."

"Jinyoung, please shutup." Jackson said, flustered.

"Well, let's just say he was worried about you. I was too. I'm super happy you're okay. Shall we go home?" Jinyoung asked.

Mark nodded tenderly. Jinyoung replied with his own nod and headed back to the car. Jackson quickly closed the space between himself and Mark, eager to hold the hybrid's hand. When they were in the car, Mark rested his head onto Jackson's shoulder. Jackson laid a strong and firm hand on Mark's lower back, his favorite spot. As he stroked and rubbed Mark's back, the hybrid purred quietly to himself, happy to be back in loving arms. He fell asleep almost instantly, and slept the entire way home.


	23. Twenty-Three

When Mark woke up again, he yawned and stretched out a little before looking up at Jackson, who was leaning over him with a smile on his face. He felt around and noticed that he was on the couch in Jackson’s house, so the younger must have carried him inside.

“You sure do like staring at me, don’t you?” Mark asked, smiling at the younger.

“Yeah, I do.” Jackson replied, reaching up and moving Mark’s hair out of his eyes.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Jackson leaned down to press his lips against Mark’s. The hybrid kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away, placing a hand on Jackson's chest gently so the younger wouldn't try to kiss him again.

"Should we talk now?" He asked softly, knowing that they needed it to get everything out in the open.

Jackson let out a sigh and nodded, leaning back a little, but making sure to keep contact with the hybrid by lacing their fingers together.

“I know that the reason you started avoiding me in the first place was because of Hyuna. She’s not in my life anymore, Mark. She cheated on me and left me heartbroken.” Jackson said, pausing to look at Mark.

Mark blinked slowly, his blue and green eyes shining. He grumbled softly and pulled Jackson’s hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“I’m sorry. For that and for quite literally prying into your business about your past relationship.” Mark whispered.

“It’s fine, babe.  I’m the one that should apologize for not realizing your feelings for me. You know, you could have just talked to me about it.” The younger said.

“I was scared to, Jackson. I felt as if I read the whole situation wrong when I was with you. I was falling in love with you while you continued to treat me like a friend. Even though we did have sex and kiss each other from time to time.” Mark mumbled.

Jackson stared at the hybrid for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He pulled away and looked into Mark’s beautiful eyes, stroking his cheek.

“I’m afraid of committing because of what happened Hyuna, but I’m seriously willing to be in a relationship with you because I’ve fallen in love. I just didn’t realize it until I spoke with Jinyoung.” Jackson mumbled.

Mark laughed softly, tracing Jackson’s lips with the tip of his index finger. “Jinyoung sure does have a way with words.” He said, chuckling again.

Jackson nodded, getting lost in his thoughts as he nudged Mark to move a little. He laid down behind him and wrapped the hybrid up in his arms, breathing in his scent and kissing the back of his neck.

“You can still keep your job, Mark. At first, I really hated the idea because I was so protective of you, but now I know that you actually want to be independent.” Jackson whispered a second later.

Mark moved a little and looked at Jackson over his shoulder, surprise evident in his eyes.

“Really?” He asked, smiling.

“Yeah. I just have a problem with Youngjae. He’s too touchy.” Jackson mumbled, eyes flashing at the very thought of the manager.

Mark chuckled, moving a bit so he was facing the younger and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

“I love it when you act like that, all possessive when you’re jealous. Besides, it’s just harmless flirting.” Mark whispered, brushing his lips against Jackson’s as he spoke.

Jackson hummed, responding to the kiss lightly before pulling away and setting his hand on Mark’s waist, gazing at him gently.

“Let’s not fight again, okay? I really missed you.” He whispered.

“I missed you too. Even if fights are basically normal in relationships, I’m sure they won’t be too bad.” Mark said, laying his head on Jackson’s chest.

Jackson laid in silence for a few minutes, listening to Mark’s breathing even out as he fell asleep again. He checked the time, seeing that it was nearing one in the morning. He had work tomorrow, so he should go to sleep.

He got up off the couch and picked Mark up bridal style, carrying him into the room and laying him on the bed. Smiling, he curled up around him and wrapped him in his arms, falling asleep a few seconds later.

~

“So, you guys are together?” Tara asked, tilting her head curiously after listening to Jackson’s animated story about how he basically rescued Mark from BamBam.

“Yeah. I decided that I really do want a relationship with him. I love him, Tara.” Jackson said, smiling brightly.

Tara smiled and reached out to ruffle Jackson’s hair, a laugh bubbling from her throat.

“It’s good to see you happy, Jackson. Who knew that the white ball of fluff that came begging for food would turn out to be in a relationship with you.” Tara said, tone joking.

Jackson laughed and shook his head, turning and accidentally bumping into a waiter that was coming out of the kitchen. His eyes zeroed in on the glass that was falling to the ground and reached out to grab it quickly, giving it to the waiter a second later.

“Sorry about that. Wasn’t looking.” Jackson mumbled.

He looked back at Tara again when the waiter walked away. She was staring at him with eyes wide with shock.

“Nice save.” She said, giggling softly.

Jackson nodded, not replying as he went back to his task he was doing before. He looked around, then cleared his throat and went back to what he was doing.

An hour after his shift was over, Jackson gave Tara a small hug and sighed, clearing his throat.

“You alright? You’ve been quiet ever since we stopped talking.” Tara said, looking worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Think I’m catching something though.” Jackson mumbled, licking his dry lips.

“Alright, well get home and rest. You don’t have to come to work tomorrow.” Tara replied, patting her friend on the back.

Jackson thanked her and left the café, going home and walking inside. He went to his room and opened the door, noticing that Mark was on Jackson’s laptop.

“Hey, welcome home.” Mark said, putting the laptop down and making cute grabby hands at Jackson.

Chuckling softly, Jackson took his shoes off and went over to the bed, climbing onto it and pulling the hybrid into his arms.

“You’re really warm. You okay?” Mark asked, rising up a little to touch Jackson’s forehead.

“I’m fine.” Jackson whispered, not wanting to worry the older male. He placed a quick kiss on the hybrid’s lips with a smile.

“Do you have work?” Jackson asked, changing the subject.

“No, Youngjae texted me and told me I could go tomorrow. Something about a huge sale going on.” Mark said, shrugging a little.

Jackson smiled and nodded, wrapping himself around the hybrid like a baby koala. Mark laughed and pecked Jackson’s lips, smiling.

“I’m totally going over there with you so Youngjae won’t flirt.” Jackson said.

Choosing not to answer, Mark just nodded and took hold of Jackson’s hand, lacing their fingers together with a smile.

He hummed to himself, glad that he and Jackson finally talked. It was good to get everything out in the open, and was finally happy that they were together. 


	24. Twenty-Four (Part One)

"Hurry, babe. I don't wanna be late for work." Mark yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Jackson was up in his room looking for his jacket.

When he finally joined Mark downstairs he was wearing what looked like his best outfit. His hair was slicked back in a neat comb over, framing his perfect complexion and dark eyes.

"Wow, you look good..." Mark said, admiring his boyfriend. "Like, really good."

"Thanks." Jackson winked back. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to look a little 'extra' if I'm going to have to see Youngjae again."

Mark laughed and shot Jackson a look that was both angry and silly at the same time. "You're crazy. I told you, he's harmless. He just flirts a lot."

"He can flirt all he wants, but you're mine now Mark. And I'm never letting you go again." Jackson said proudly, throwing an arm over Mark's shoulders and pulling him into a side hug. Mark placed a soft wet kiss onto Jackson's cheek and the two headed out.

*

At the store, Youngjae was busy helping two customers when Mark and Jackson walked in. Immediately, Youngjae apologized to the customers and strolled over to greet the couple.

"Mark, I'm glad you're here. For more than just the usual eye candy." he smiled at the boy, paying little attention to Jackson. "This store is crawling with customers. Our sale is really starting off with a boom. Quick, get ready in the back."

"Ahem." Jackson coughed lowly. 

"Youngjae, you remember Jackson right? He's my boyfriend." Mark spit out quickly.

Youngjae eyed Jackson up and down a second before answering. "Well, I knew about him being your friend and a boy... but the two words together was something I didn't know about..." 

"Yeah, we're getting used to it too. But we've never been happier." Jackson answered for Mark, staring back at Youngjae with a grin.

"Well isn't that adorable." he said, looking back at Mark. "Anyway, Mark. Sale. Busy. Let's go." he said, pointing toward the backroom.

Mark nodded and gave Jackson a peck on his lips. When Mark tried to pull away Jackson wrapped his arms around the hybrid and hugged him tighter, making the kiss last a lot longer. Mark giggled and finally broke free of Jackson's bear hug.

When Mark was out of sight and getting ready in the back room, Youngjae and Jackson's gaze met at an awkward and tense stand still.

"So, you're his boyfriend now..." Youngjae started.

"Yup. The one and only." Jackson chimed back, beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Youngjae said sarcastically. "Now, I have to get back to work, with Mark. All day, alone together."

There was a small rumble in Jackson's throat.  _Why don't you hit on someone else all day, like Yugyeom._  he thought furiously. Just then, Youngjae excused himself and waltzed over to Yugyeom, who was hanging up some shirts. Jackson watched curiously as Youngjae began to rest his hand on Yugyeom's shoulder, caressing it slightly. Yugyeom looked incredibly surprised at the sudden act of flirting.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before slowly walking out of the store, unsure of what just happened.

All day strange things began happening to Jackson, and the odd feelings he had in his chest and body were only getting worse. He was beginning to wonder if he would have to take the week off of work after all. He sat on his front doorstep as the sun went down, waiting for Mark to get home from work.

As he sat there, he noticed that he was able to make out a conversation that a group of young kids were having two blocks away. Their voices were so low and far away that it wasn't making any sense. If he focused well enough, he could even make out the flapping sounds of birds' wings above him.

Across the street, Jackson was able to smell exactly what his neighbor was making for dinner. The unmistakable scent of tuna filled his nose, even though there was no tuna in sight.

_What's happening to me.._. he thought, worridly.

*

It was a couple more hours before Mark returned from work. When he walked into the house there was no sign of Jackson.

"Babe, I'm home." Mark said hesitantly, putting his bag down on the table. "You're never gonna believe it, but Youngjae was actually really calm today. Didn't hit on me at all after you left. Maybe you scared hi-"

Mark froze once he saw that the kitchen was completely turned upside down. All of the cupboard doors were thrown open and there was paper, plastic, wrappers, and clothes all over the floor. The refrigerator door was ajar, and behind it, Mark could barely make out a figure sitting there, head bobbing away.

"J-Jackson..?" Mark muttered quietly. He walked towards the fridge and pulled the door all the way open, revealing a very focused Jackson, sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by empty cans.

"Well, this is embarrassing. I swear I was gonna clean all of this up before you got home but I got a little... distracted." he said, halfway through chewing another bite of tuna.

"No worries. But hey, I thought you didn't like tuna?" Mark asked, kicking an empty metal can over. Jackson must've eaten at least ten of them.

"Mark, I have something to tell you." Jackson said, standing up. His demeanor changed completely. He was tense and Mark could tell he was a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" the hybrid asked, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Promise me you won't freak out." Jackson said, swallowing deeply with a nervous sweat on his forehead.

"Jackson... what's going on?" Mark pressed. "Tell me."

Jackson let out a trembling sigh and then turned away from Mark. He walked backwards, moving toward the backdoor slowly. His gaze never left Mark's. Mark could see that Jackson was incredibly distressed, and it began to really scare him. Before he could take one step to follow the boy, Mark noticed Jackson's usually hazel eyes were being replaced by dazzling and intense yellow color.

Jackson's eyes got brighter and brighter until they were glowing so much that it nearly blinded Mark. The hybrid turned his head away and shielded his eyes from the light a bit before turning back to the door. Where Jackson was once standing was now replaced by a smokey and empty space. 

It took a few seconds of frantic eye searching before Mark was able to see through the smoke and realize exactly what was happening: Jackson was no longer human.

Standing before Mark was a small and serious looking cat. Its fur was completely black and its eyes were a golden hue. The cat let out a small mew, and oddly enough Mark was able to understand it.

_"At first I thought I was just getting sick, but as the feelings got stronger and stronger between us two, the odd feeling inside of me began to finally surface."_  the cat meowed. 

Mark looked down at the cat, completely stunned. He took a nervous step toward him and then knelt down and placed a hand on the cat's head, petting lightly. 

"Jackson..." he breathed down to the cat with wide eyes. "You're a hybrid... How..."

_"I have no idea, and it's freaking me out. I've been at home all day while you were gone just going out of my mind trying to think of how this could happen."_ the cat purred back at the petting.

Mark's face went blank and his eyes darted around frantically as he remembered something the scientists had said to him when he was in the lab: "You're done for 807, there's no sense in trying to escape. Now that you're fully hybrid you're going to be alone forever; not only will you be the only living hybrid, but no one else will be able to truly understand or love you."

"Jackson, when did you start feeling this way?" Mark asked, snapping out of his daydream.

_"Well, I guess it was around that time you and I... you know..."_ he meowed lowly, clearly shy.  _"Why, what's up? Do you know how this happened?"_

"I'm not completely sure, but it's starting to make sense. A while ago one of the scientists mentioned something about 'imprinting,' and how my animalistic side would come with a side effect - eventually any hybrid that was genetically created would succumb to their animalistic instincts and imprint on someone. Imprinting is some sort of powerful connection between the hybrid and whomever they choose. An invisible bond begins between the two, and if for some reason the other party reciprocates the feelings... they begin to turn as well. Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?!" Mark shouted,  "Oh Jacks, I'm so sorry. They weren't even worried about me imprinting on anyone because they felt as though I was a freak and nobody would ever, ever love me." Mark explained, looking down at the small cat.  _"Do you know what this means, Jackson?"_

Another blinding smoke show exploded in front of Mark just then, temporarily blinding the boy again. Jackson was back in human form now, staring with caring eyes at Mark. He took a step forward and pulled Mark by the waist, closing the gap between them.

"It means I really, truly love you, Mark. And I'm sorry, but I can't accept your apology." Jackson uttered, placing his lips into the side of Mark's neck. "You've proven to me exactly how much you care about me. You'll never have to be sorry for that."

"But Jackson, now you're never going to live a normal life..." Mark said, a certain fleeting sadness in his voice.

Jackson took a finger and lifted Mark's chin, staring deeply into the boy's eyes. "I knew the moment I found out that you were a hybrid that my life was never going to be the same, but that wasn't enough to deter me. You're not a freak, Mark. You're  _my_ freak. And now, I'm yours too."

Mark had a single tear slowly falling down his cheek as Jackson spoke. He chuckled a bit and wiped the tear from his face, hugging into Jackson's body tightly.

"You do make a really, really cute cat. I mean, I'd take you in if you scratched at my door." Mark sniffled. "I'd even give you a name... Mandu."

Jackson smiled, now that Mark was calming down. He placed a loving kiss onto Mark's lips and then picked the boy up and cradled him, walking him towards the stairs.

"Hey Mark, remind me again what it felt like that night you went into heat..." Jackson whispered down to the boy as he carried him.

"Well, I was completely horny. I mean, I almost couldn't control myself. I was a big hot mess." Mark explained, "Wait, _why are you asking me this_..."

Jackson looked down and a small grin formed on his face as they neared their bedroom.


	25. Twenty-Five (Part Two)

Before Jackson could even reach the bed, he and Mark were already tangled together in a flurry of grabbing hands and hungry kisses, each boy frantically undressing without ever breaking connection at the mouth. 

The pairs of lips twisted and crashed passionately as Mark lowered himself back onto the bed and pulled Jackson in closer and closer until they were both laying together in the dark room. Jackson's animalism began to shine through again as he moved his mouth from Mark's mouth and to his bare neck. He kissed lightly a couple of times before promptly biting down on the flesh just enough to break the surface of Mark's pale skin. 

Mark let out a gasp of pain and then turned his face quickly. Jackson followed the bite up with a generous barrage of deep kisses, massaging Mark's tender neck. Mark began to feel the after effects of Jackson's bite on his neck, which was now hypersensitive and burning up at the slightest touch, sending waves of electricity running through Mark's body.

"Again.." Mark breathed out. Jackson vigorously repeated the bite in the exact same spot, forming a noticeable bruise over the area. Mark whimpered and grit his teeth before placing two hands onto the top of Jackson's head, holding it in place as the other boy worked away at his neck. While Jackson lapped his tongue around Mark's neck, his hands playfully crawled down the boy's naked body, distributing cute goose bumps all down the his chest.

Mark's erection was visible even in the dimly lit room due to the two boy's night vision. It was tucked neatly in a black, tight pair of Calvin Klein briefs. Jackson, without looking, traced the outline of Mark's hard cock through the black cotton. First up and down, and then around the head, gently rubbing back and forth and all around until there he heard and audible moan come from Mark's mouth followed by a soft curse.

"Fuck, Jacks." Mark uttered, his mouth parted slightly and head slowly tilting back. It was mere seconds before he let out another moan, which satisfied Jackson beyond belief. Soon the older boy was practically begging Jackson to quit teasing him. Jackson answered the plea by trailing his kisses down from the boy's neck and towards his waistline, all the while continuing to palm the shaft of Mark's cock through his underwear.

Jackson decided to free Mark of his torture and slowly removed the boy's underwear, releasing his boner and allowing it to come bouncing back into the older's abdomen. Mark let out a small rumble from his throat and then adjusted himself to be more comfortable. Jackson quickly pulled Mark by the neck and planted a strong but fast kiss onto the boy's lips before pushing it back into the pillow. Mark lifted his hips up a little and shimmied himself out of his underwear with Jackson's help.

Jackson stared with hungry eyes as Mark lay completely naked in front of him, it had been entirely too long since he tasted the hybrid boy and he planned on taking everything in. Mark was perfectly hard, and his thick erection pulsed at every kiss that Jackson laid on it. After a moment or two of kissing it, Jackson took the entire cock into his mouth, beginning with the round pink head. Sweet and warm precum coated Jackson's lips as he worked his tongue over Mark's length, encircling it over and over.

Mark squirmed at Jackson's warm mouth, almost forgetting what it felt like to be worshipped like this. Jackson seemed to know all of the spots that Mark liked to be touched, and as his boyfriend worked away at delivering him immeasurable pleasure, Mark was reminded exactly why their was an imprinted invisible bond connecting the two. They were the perfect couple.

"I love you." Mark shot out in a swift whisper, bucking himself into Jackson's throat. Jackson replied by running a hand over the boy's abs gently, rubbing the skin lightly and lovingly.

With his other free hand, Jackson took hold of Mark and began to thrust the boy, jerking him up and down while continuing to suck on him. Mark was buzzing with excitement and pleasure under Jackson and his skillful mouth, moaning softly when he felt like he was almost getting too worked up. He squeezed Jackson's hand suddenly and gave him a concerned look. Noticing this, Jackson immediately stopped and worked his mouth back up the boy's stomach, skipping past his nipples and going straight for his soft lips. Jackson had waited a long time for this to happen again, and he was going to give Mark a long night full of pleasure, he didn't want it to end any time soon.

When they were laying face to face on either side of the other, Jackson pulled Mark into a cuddle. As they made out, he threw the older boy's leg over his waist, spreading his ass out in preparation for the finger that was about to enter it. Mark lifted one of Jackson's hands to his mouth and lathered the boy's middle finger in saliva, mimicking a blowjob as he sucked on the finger seductively. When it was coated thoroughly, Mark moved it back down towards his ass and guided it over the hole, massaging himself with Jackson's finger.

When the first finger was entered, Mark pressed himself easily back into it, eagerly wanting to remember the feeling of being entered. A few breathless moans came from Jackson's throat as he waited impatiently, knowing soon that the finger would be replaced with his cock. Mark's ass ring hugged firmly around his finger as it pulled out innocently and then drove back in, knuckle deep. Jackson used his other hand to rip his underwear off his body and tossed it to the side of the bed. This went on for a few minutes until Jackson's third finger was stretching itself into Mark, and the younger boy's cock was throbbing and flinching longingly.

"I can't take it anymore, turn around." he commanded Mark, placing a small swat onto his ass cheek and kissing his bottom lip sweetly. Mark rewarded Jackson's sweet kiss by nodding his head and turning around slowly. When he was finally turned around and Jackson was able to get a clear view of his bare ass, the younger boy let out a defeated groan, as if he had just received the most unbelievable gift.

He pulled Mark into his chest, until the two were spooning, and Jackson's thick eight inch cock was prodding at the lower half of Mark's back eagerly. Jackson snaked his hand under Mark's arm and up his chest, getting a firm grip on the boy's neck before placing his cock at Mark's hole. Mark shivered in anticipation, letting his weakened body fall back into Jackson's. The older boy was breathing heavily as Jackson's cock rubbed and massaged against his expectant hole, puckering with every thrust until Mark couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, fuck me already." Mark exhaled, his voice was slightly labored from the firm hand that was around his neck. 

Jackson obeyed happily and inserted his cock into Mark, pressing it in until his balls were met with Mark's ass, indicating that he was all the way in. He paused a moment, allowing Mark time to adjust to the sudden stretching. Mark whimpered again and relaxed his lower half, pressing himself back into his boyfriend.

The boy's moaned nearly in unison as Jackson pulled out and thrust back in, over and over, fucking Mark into a lust filled mania. Jackson pulled on Mark's neck and began to suck on the bruise he left earlier, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through Mark's body. Mark turned his face and interrupted Jackson's sucking with a deep and wet kiss. The two boys let their tongues meet again, colliding in a hungry and passionate dance as Jackson continued to push himself deeper and deeper into Mark.

Mark moaned into Jackson's mouth as they kissed, and Jackson tightened his grip on Mark's hips, using the boy's body to press himself in harder. Mark retreated his face from the kiss and shoved it into the pillow in order to mask the sounds he was making now that Jackson was drilling him faster and harder. Jackson let go of the older boy's hip and grabbed a sturdy grasp of his hard-on instead, stroking Mark in time with his own hip thrusts, jacking the boy off as he fucked him. 

Mark's lips were trembling as he received the aggressive thrusts, each hump sending him closer and closer over the edge. He threw a hand backward and cupped Jackson's ass cheek, using it as a sort of handle so that he could control the direction of Jackson's cock. When he found an angle that lit his insides on fire, he instructed Jackson to fuck him harder in that spot.

Jackson had beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his shoulders, but he let out a small grumble and gathered all of his energy to continue to deliver Mark's pleasure. Jackson could tell that Mark was getting closer and closer judging by the way he repeated the instructions to him over and over.

"Right there, babe. Right there, right there. _Oh, ohhh_." he panted, pressing himself back into Jackson's massive and determined cock.

"Together now." Jackson muttered into Mark's ear, feeling the boy tense up as he picked up speed. It wasn't long until he drove one last time into Mark and felt the boy's body shake feverishly. Mark shot a huge load, hitting his stomach, his chest, and even his chin. The sight of Mark's orgasm drove Jackson into one of his own, and he hugged Mark tightly as the few thick shots of cum shot deep into Mark.

Mark panted and rolled over, meeting Jackson's exhausted body. He placed his head onto Jackson's chest and listened to the deep and loud pounding of the boy's heart inside his body. Jackson breathing calmed and he placed a small series of kisses on top of Mark's forehead to which Mark smiled and leaned into, happily.

*

When Mark returned from his quick shower, he leaped into bed and cuddled up next to Jackson. The younger boy was still coming down from the amazing fuck.

"You were even more amazing then I remember." he said, rubbing his cheek into Mark's head.

"It's different now. You're mine, I'm yours." Mark replied softly.

"Don't be silly, you were always mine." Jackson said back quickly and proudly.

"Actually you're probably right. I've only ever belonged to you." Mark agreed, standing up and putting his underwear on.

"Sweetheart, pass me my underwear, it's next to the bed." Jackson said noticing that Mark was getting changed.

Mark grinned slyly and picked up the white boxers, shaking them playfully in front of Jackson. "You mean these ones?"

Jackson glared and stayed silent, watching as Mark dragged the underwear over the bed and around his face, dangling it as if he was playing with a cat.

"Does Mandu want his boxers back, hm?" Mark teased.

"I'm gonna kill you, Mark!" Jackson finally shouted, dashing out of bed and chasing Mark. 

Mark smirked and quickly shifted his form, taking off in a white blur down the stairs. Within seconds Jackson was hot on his tail. When the younger hybrid reached the stairwell he jumped face first, shifting too into cat form. Tuna dashed under the table and leaped out of the open window, into the backyard. Mandu was close behind, leaping effortlessly into the backyard too.

Mandu hissed and chased Tuna, the two kittens circling each other and dodging, like a fluffy game of tag. Tuna's bright white fur, and Mandu's pitch black coat made the pair look like ying and yang as they speedily ran around the yard. When Mandu finally caught Tuna, he pounced onto the cat and pinned him to the ground, licking at his forehead and around his ears.

At the same moment, each cat shifted again, turning into a pair of laughing young boys. Jackson was laying on top of Mark, pinning him to the ground. Mark was giggling and trying to fight off Jackson's ticklish kisses. When Jackson stopped he stared into Mark's eyes long and hard, admiring the boy's gorgeous blue and green eyes. 

"You really are a strange cat, you know that." Jackson snickered. "What will Jinyoung and Jaebum think..."

"I may be strange, but now so are you." Mark answered matter-of-factly. "I don't mind being strange together though."

"Me neither." Jackson said blissfully. "I love you, Tuna."

"I love you too, Mandu." Mark answered, kissing his hybrid boyfriend on the lips.

*

From that moment on, Mark and Jackson lived together in their own world. Each day was more interesting than the next as the two discovered the different abilities and perks that came with being hybrid, and whenever their love was tested, they pulled through. Their bond was an invisible and unbreakable one.


	26. Thank You

  
**Ohhhkenneth:** I hope that you guys aren't too bummed the story is over. I have to say I didn't know exactly what I was getting into when we first began to write this story, but the amount of love you all showed it has helped shape this small idea to what it eventually became. Thanks for all the support and I hope you all look forward to anything we may do in the future. As always, please remember to upvote the story if you genuinely enjoyed reading it. Love you guys! #manduna #markson  


* * *

**PandaxoxoDragon:** Hey guys, thanks so much for supporting the story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it! We know that you would be sad that the story has ended, but we wanted to end it on a very good note after Jackson realized his feelings for Mark. Long live Markson and JackTuna!!


End file.
